Mi amante, mi sensei
by shiosaku
Summary: "Existen amores, que deberían de estar prohibidos", eso dice la gente, pero, en donde hay amor, ¿porqué debería de haber una tela que lo cubra?, el amor debería de ser libre, pero, a veces olvidamos, que el amor mueve al mundo, o a veces tememos, que éste pueda dañarnos.
1. Rutina

**Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores. Este será mi tercer Fanfic y ahora usaré a dos personajes muy queridos en el ámbito Yuri. Igual que mi anterior Fanfic, cambiaré muchas cosas, y en sí solo usaré a las personajes principales, pero en un mundo alterno por así decirlo. Bueno, sin más aburrirles, aquí está la historia. Para oírla en Youtube, visiten mi canal (Antonio Shiosaku), y sígueme en Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Seis y media de la mañana, la hora en que la rutina empieza. Yumi se levanta con pereza, como todos los días, se aclara la vista, se estira y con movimientos lentos se levanta de su cama; va al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, y baja a prepararse su desayuno y su bentou del día. Como siempre, en la casa no había nadie más que ella, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que atenderse a sí misma.

Oyendo el noticiero, se enteró de que llovería, por la tarde, así que cargó su paraguas (que era más grande de lo normal), y como de costumbre se retiró rumbo a la escuela, primero cerciorándose de que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas.

Caminó el mismo tramo de todos los días, pasando por los mismos árboles, la misma tienda, la misma frutería… se encontró con sus compañeras de clase al pie de la colina; sabía sus nombres (Sakuya, Ami y Chikage), siempre caminaba con ellas ese mismo tramo, pero no las conocía del todo bien; había escuchado antes sus problemas, sus historias, sus chismes, pero fuera de ello…

- Oigan, ¿ya saben el nuevo rumor?- dijo de pronto Ami.

- ¿Hablas de la nueva profesora de artes?- inquirió deductivamente Chikage-. Dicen que es atleta olímpica, muy exitosa.

- ¿De verdad va a darnos clases alguien así?- preguntó Sakuya incrédula- ¿No debería estar dando clases de deportes o algo así?

Yumi había escuchado esos rumores antes, y compartía la postura de Sakuya, pero, como de costumbre, se sentía fuera de lugar con respecto a la charla.

- Al parecer será entrenadora de primero, y profesora de artes en segundo- explicó Ami, quien parecía haber investigado a fondo el tema.

Llegaron al salón de clases con los "Dimes y diretes" acerca de la nueva profesora, e Yumi, igualmente por rutina, sacó su libreta de matemáticas, antes de que Ami pudiera terminar la frase "Pásame la tarea".

Las clases fluyeron como normalmente lo hacían, y Yumi tomaba nota de todo lo que decía el profesor como lo hacía siempre, y durante el receso, el titular le pidió que la acompañara a la sala de maestros por unas copias para el grupo. De regreso, Yumi se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando detalles de una novela romántica que había leído antes de dormir, y por accidente tropezó con una persona, que al parecer estaba igual de distraída.

- ¡Aw!- exclamó la mujer de pelo negro largo.

- Lo-lo siento… ¿está bien?- se disculpó Yumi, y empezó a recoger las hojas que estaban regadas por todo el suelo.

- Descuida, ha sido mi culpa- se disculpó aquella mujer con una voz amable, y le ayudó a Yumi a recoger las hojas.

Cuando ambas terminaron de recoger todas las hojas, la mujer se levantó, y le tendió una mano a Yumi con una gran sonrisa.

- Me llamo Sachiko… profesora Sachiko Ogasawa- se presentó la profesora y Yumi quedó irradiada por su bella sonrisa-. Soy la nueva entrenadora de primero, y profesora de artes de segundo.

"- Así que ella es la nueva profesora-" se dijo a sí misma Yumi, irradiada "-. No me la imaginaba tan joven, y bella…

- Etto… ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Sachiko-sensei sacando a Yumi de sus pensamientos.

- Ah, lo siento… yo me llamo Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi, del grupo 2-A

Yumi tomó la mano de la sensei, y ésta le ayudó a levantarse.

- Bien, Yumi-san, creo que me ayudarás mucho, ya que mi primera clase es en tu grupo, y estoy un poco perdida.

Yumi sintió la calidez de la mano de ella, y sintió latidos fuertes en su corazón, y como hipnotizada asintió con la cabeza, y guio a la desorientada profesora hasta su salón.

Al llegar al salón, sus demás compañeras quedaron igual de impresionadas al ver la belleza de la nueva profesora, y casi no notaron que Yumi les estaba entregando unas hojas (ni la misma Yumi se daba cuenta de qué estaba entregando). La profesora solo se presentó al grupo, y explicó que los motivos por los que ella estaba ahí, era para entrenar a las nuevas generaciones. Yumi ponía y no atención a las palabras de la sensei, hasta que ella se retiró del aula, y leyó la hoja que les había entregado a todas; era un citatorio para los padres de familia… Yumi se quedó petrificada, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos leían, y se quedó así hasta el final del día.

Por primera vez Yumi rompió su rutina; normalmente saldría junto con sus compañeras del salón, y se irían de la escuela juntas, como siempre lo hacían, pero en lugar de eso, Yumi salió sola del salón, y en lugar de salir por la entrada principal, se fue directo al patio, y se recargó en uno de los árboles apoyando sus rodillas a su rostro, presionándolas con fuerza. Entonces sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la ya conocida voz de Sachiko-sensei.

Yumi no supo cómo responder, solo se limitó a quedarse callada, y forzarse a sí misma a no llorar, a impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Sachiko-sensei suspiró y entonces cerró los ojos.

-Bien, me quedaré aquí hasta que decidas hablar- dictaminó con una voz autoritaria, y se puso cómoda para esperar a que Yumi hablara.

Yumi levantó la cabeza y miró a la sensei, con los ojos hinchados y un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- ¿De verdad me escuchará?- dijo Yumi con la voz entrecortada- ¿De verdad escuchará lo que tengo que decir?

Sachiko-sensei puso una mano en la cabeza de Yumi, y la acarició con ternura.

- Claro que si- afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios, que ayudó a Yumi a calmarse más.


	2. Sonrisa

**Mis disculpas por no haber continuado con mis historias, pero en estos momentos estoy muy atareado con un examen que estoy pronto a presentar, por eso subiré este capítulo, y tardaré hasta una semana en subir el siguiente; espero recibir su perdón u.u. **

**Para escuchar este relato en Youtube visiten mi canal en youtube (Antonio Shiosaku), y sigueme en Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Sachiko-sensei se quedó al lado de Yumi tal como se lo prometió, durante un buen rato, y Yumi se sentía bien con su compañía, pero no quería ser una molestia, por lo que se secó las lágrimas y se levantó lentamente.

- Gracias sensei, ya me siento mejor- mintió Yumi en voz baja-. Solo me sentí un poco mal, pero ya pasó.

- ¿En serio, Yumi-san?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei no muy convencida.

Yumi se forzó a mentir, ya que no le agradaba hacerlo; para ella, mentir era algo muy complicado, y no le gustaba hacerlo, pero, no quería preocupar más a Sachiko-sensei.

- Sí, estoy bien… nos vemos mañana.

Yumi salió corriendo de ahí, y como ya era algo tarde, no se topó con nadie en el camino. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, para alejarse lo más posible de ahí, pero, no fue suficiente para ella, claro, su condición física era muy mala. Se detuvo en un parque cercano, ahí se tumbó en una banca, jadeando y sudando a cantaros. Respirar le dolía, y sentía como si no tuviera más fuerzas para seguir, entonces, sintió algo frío en su cabeza.

- Tu problema es que no sabes cómo respirar mientras corres, por eso te cansas tan rápido…

Yumi abrió los ojos rápidamente, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Sachiko-sensei, con una lata de jugo en su mano izquierda; respiraba profundo, por lo que dedujo que la había seguido desde que salió de la escuela, pero, ¿por qué?, era la pregunta que más le preocupaba a Yumi, ya que, para ella, no había motivo para llegar tan lejos.

Sachiko-sensei tomó un pañuelo y secó el sudor de la frente de Yumi.

- Es impresionante que te cansaras tan rápido, aún sin llevar tu mochila…

- ¿Mi mochila?- repitió Yumi sin creérselo, y Sachiko-sensei levantó su mano derecha, en la que llevaba cargando la mochila de ella.

Había corrido tan rápido que se había olvidado de su propia mochila, y la sensei solo la siguió para llevársela.

"- Debe ser solo eso-" pensó Yumi con pesimismo "-. Dudo que ella haya llegado tan lejos solo para saber que estoy bien…"

- Sabes, no creo que en realidad estés bien- dijo Sachiko-sensei con una sonrisa amable-. Pareciera como si estuvieses ocultando algo, pero no sé si sea que eres muy reservada, o no te gusta preocupar a la gente que te rodea…

Yumi sintió un escalofrió, seguido de una sensación agradable al ver la sonrisa de Sachiko-sensei, la cual, al verla, le dio mucha seguridad, sentía que en verdad, ella podría ayudarle con todos sus problemas.

Yumi se sentó como era debido, y tomó el jugo que Sachiko-sensei le había llevado, entonces la sensei se sentó a su lado y puso la mochila de Yumi en sus pies.

- No quiero forzarte a hablar, es solo que simplemente no puedo dejarte estar sola…

- Vivo sola- dijo de pronto Yumi rompiendo su propio silencio-. Desde hace unos meses, he vivido sola en la que solía ser la casa de mi abuela… quise alejarme lo más que pude de mis padres, por ello me salí de casa…

Sachiko-sensei suspiró entendiendo el porqué de las preocupaciones de Yumi, y la tomó de la mano, lo cual hizo a Yumi sentirse avergonzada.

- Es por lo del citatorio de los padres, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei con preocupación- ¿Es por eso por lo que estás así de deprimida?

Yumi desvió la mirada, y apretó la mano de Sachiko-sensei.

- No puedo llevar a ningún padre, porque he salido de casa, y he vivido por mi cuenta todo este tiempo.

- ¿Cómo lo has logrado?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei preocupada y a la vez asombrada- ¿Dónde vives? ¿Cómo le haces para comer?...

- Mi abuelo me da dinero cada mes, de la herencia que me dejó mi abuela- explicó Yumi hurgando en su cuello, y sacó un collar en forma de llave color plata-. Ella falleció hace un año, y me dejó una suma importante de dinero, y la casa en la que vivo ahora, y todo el dinero lo he ahorrado para vivir sola de ahora en adelante.

- Pero, ¿por qué vives sola?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei aún sin entender ello- ¿Por qué te alejaste de tu familia, para vivir sola?

Yumi apretó con más fuerza la mano de la sensei, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Aún no- dijo en voz baja-. Aún no estoy lista para responder eso…

Sachiko-sensei puso su otra mano en la cabeza de Yumi, y la acaricio con ternura.

- Tranquila, ha sido un gran esfuerzo para ti, ¿verdad?...

Yumi sintió una calidez grandiosa, se sentía protegida, y lo mejor, se sentía querida por alguien, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Sachiko-sensei se levantó, tomó la mochila de Yumi y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien, es hora de irse, ya es tarde…

- ¿Irse? ¿A dónde?- inquirió Yumi sin comprender.

- A tu casa obviamente- respondió Sachiko-sensei tranquilamente, e Yumi sintió que su corazón se le salía.

- ¡¿Mi casa?!- repitió Yumi nerviosa, y con la cara encendida-. Pe-pero…

- Nada de excusas- objetó Sachiko-sensei con seriedad-. No puedo permitir que a estas horas, una chica regresé sola a su casa, por eso te acompañaré…

Yumi sentía que su respiración se aceleraba de nuevo, y su corazón no se daba abasto, pero, a ella le daba miedo regresar sola, porque, como lo dijo la sensei, ya había oscurecido.

- E-está bien- aceptó Yumi totalmente derrotada, y con la mano bien sujeta a la de su sensei, caminaron juntas.


	3. Una buena sensei

**Muchísimas**** gracias por su preferencia. Visiten mi canal de youtube (Antonio Shiosaku) y siganme en Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Sachiko-sensei, tal como lo prometió, caminó junto a Yumi hasta la puerta de su casa. Ahí, ella esperó hasta el momento que Yumi abrió la puerta de su casa, entonces, Sachiko-sensei sonrió amablemente.

- Bueno Yumi, espero que te sientas mejor… nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Yumi se giró lentamente, y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta vez, ella sonreía de verdad.

- Si, hasta mañana Sachiko-sensei.

Sachiko-sensei se retiró más tranquila, al ver que la sonrisa de Yumi era sincera.

Yumi entró en su casa, que aunque sola, no se sentía mal como siempre había sido, aunque lo estuviera, se sentía relajada y ya no tenía el miedo de estar sola. Se dio un baño rápido, se hizo de cenar y terminó sus tareas, ya no por su rutina diaria, ahora, sentía que lo hacía por algo más, lo hacía por gusto. Al dormir, pudo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente, cosa que no le había pasado en largo tiempo, y al despertar, se sintió completamente relajada.

Al llegar al pie de la colina, como de costumbre, se encontró con Ami, Sakuya y Chikage, y en ese momento las saludó amablemente, con una sonrisa, tan alegre que ninguna de las tres se creía lo que veían, ya que normalmente ella es la chica callada. Al parecer, el trío tenían un nuevo tema de conversación, acerca de Aoyama Yoko, de primer grado, quién era la representante de atletismo de la escuela, y que era la mejor de todas.

- ¿Creen que Ogsawa-sensei la tenga en la mira?- dijo de pronto Ami, despertando todo el interés de Yumi.

- ¿En verdad crees eso, Ami-chan?- cuestionó Yumi, despertando la curiosidad de sus amigas (ya que también era la primera vez que ella se metía en el tema tan a fondo).

- Pues existe un rumor que dice que ella está aquí para buscar quién la sucediera, por eso pensé que esas dos cosas estarían ligadas- explicó Ami pensando en la razón del interés de Yumi.

Yumi se quedó pensando en aquel rumor todo el día, pero, a la vez se preguntaba a si misma ¿por qué eso sería malo?, ella es una atleta profesional, es normal que ella quiera entrenar a alguien para ello, pero, eso, le molestaba dentro de ella.

Para mala suerte de Yumi, ese preciso día no le tocaba clase con Sachiko-sensei, por lo que no podría verla, al menos en las horas de clase. Cuando dio la hora del receso, Yumi salió del salón, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era encontrarla. Corrió por toda la escuela, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, ni siquiera en la sala de maestros, que era su última esperanza. Pensó rápidamente, y solo le quedaba un lugar que visitar, el tejado.

Al llegar, le sorprendió ver que la puerta estaba abierta, y escuchó voces adentro, así que Yumi se escondió para escuchar que es lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

- ¿Quiere que me convierta en profesional?- dijo una voz emocionada.

- Así es, una de las razones por las que he venido aquí es para buscar una sucesora- explicó la ya conocida voz de Sachiko-sensei, usando un tono muy convincente-. He visto mucho de ti, y veo que eres la mejor de la escuela, por eso quiero convertirte en una profesional.

Yumi sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros; el rumor que le había platicado Ami era real, y la razón por la que Sachiko-sensei está ahí es simplemente para buscar a quién entrenar, solo eso, lo cual ella sabía perfectamente que no era nada malo, pero, no podía dejar de sentirse triste, y sola una vez más.

- Está bien- aceptó la voz que acompañaba a Sachiko-sensei, y Yumi dedujo que se trataba de Aoyama Yoko.

- Excelente, como no quiero que interrumpas tus clases, que te parece si los fines de semana temprano te doy un entrenamiento especial, por el momento- le propuso Sachiko-sensei, y su voz era alegre, y soñadora; aquello ponía más peso en los hombros de Yumi, y no aguantando más, optó por retirarse de ese lugar.

Regresó al salón justamente en el momento que las clases iban a empezar, y se sentó en silencio, como normalmente lo hacía. Hizo como su costumbre copiando todo lo que el profesor decía, pero, a la vez se convencía a si misma de que lo que hacía Sachiko-sensei no era nada malo, y que ella no tenía por qué sentirse mal, al contrario, debía sentirse alegre porque ella estaba logrando lo que había ido a hacer.

Al salir, Yumi se excusó con sus amigas, mintiéndoles al decir que ella tenía que ir a otro lado antes de regresar a su casa, fingiendo una sonrisa, y, como el día anterior, yéndose sin ellas; aquello no había sido difícil el día anterior, ya que no estaba sola, pero, en ese momento, ella deseaba estar sola, para así acomodar sus emociones, y pensar bien en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Caminó hacia un pequeño restaurante cerca de la escuela, esperando estar sola para pensar bien, aunque ahí se reunían muchas chicas de su escuela, no había nadie ahí que la conociera, o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Qué va a ordenar?- le preguntó amablemente una camarera del lugar.

- Quiero un helado de vainilla por favor- respondió igual de amable Yumi.

La camarera tomó su orden, y mientras esperaba, Yumi recargó en la ventana con los ojos cerrados, pensando bien las cosas que estaban pasando, y, considerando un hecho muy importante con Sachiko-sensei, algo que nunca le había pasado.

- ¿Todo bien, Yumi-san?- le preguntó la calmada voz de Sachiko-sensei, y Yumi sintió como si estuviera soñando.

Abrió los ojos, y descubrió para su sorpresa que ella no había soñado la voz de su sensei, y que estaba parada enfrente de ella, con su radiante sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver.

- ¿No me digas que no has dormido bien?

- ¡No!, al contrario- respondió Yumi tratando de hacer que los latidos de su corazón se aminoraran poco a poco-. Solo estaba pensando muchas cosas, y…

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó amablemente Sachiko-sensei, y Yumi quedó hipnotizada por su sonrisa, tanto que no notó cuando ella misma asintió con la cabeza.

Sachiko-sensei se sentó justo enfrente de ella, y Yumi se sentía incomoda, ya que en todo el rato, su sensei no dejaba de mirarla con ternura.

Cuando la camarera le trajo su orden a Yumi, Sachiko-sensei pidió un café, e Yumi sentía que toda su hambre se esfumaba, por los nervios de tenerla frente a ella, entonces, Yumi pensó que sería buen momento para preguntarle acerca de su motivo por el cual fue a su escuela, pero a la vez pensaba que eso sería meterse demasiado en la vida personal de ella, por lo que mejor decidió cambiar el tema, pero no se le ocurría uno en particular.

- La casa de tu abuela es muy linda Yumi-san- dijo de pronto Sachiko-sensei rompiendo el silencio-. Aunque solo la he visto por fuera, se ve que es una casa algo grande para una sola persona.

- Sí que lo es- respondió Yumi algo nerviosa-. Es algo grande, pero me gusta, aunque si quisiera podría enseñarle la casa pro dentro…

- ¿En serio puedo?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei emocionada, y Yumi de pronto salió de su trance.

Aquello lo dijo sin pensar; ¿en realidad podría aguantar el tener a su querida sensei en su propia casa?, si solo estar cerca de ella, sentía que podría caerse en cualquier segundo a causa de su nerviosismo, ahora, estar las dos en la misma casa, era algo que quizá no podría soportar, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en infinidad de cosas que podrían pasar, pero, no había marcha atrás.

- Claro- respondió Yumi con todas sus fuerzas-. Si gusta, hoy mismo…


	4. Lluvia

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia, y por leer mis historias, que son para ustedes, el público... No se olviden de seguir mi cana de youtube (Antonio Shiosaku) y seguirme en mi Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Yumi se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez ¿cómo había llegado a eso? ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para invitar a Sachiko-sensei a su casa? Pero, cuales fueran las respuestas, era inútil ya, porque ambas se dirigían a su casa, y sería demasiado rudo si a esas alturas Yumi hiciera algo para impedirlo. Nerviosa, Yumi introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, y temblorosamente abrió la puerta, con miedo de que su casa no fuera del agrado de Sachiko-sensei; todo lo contrario, al momento en el que ambas entraron, el rostro de la sensei se iluminó.

- Es hermosa- dijo alegremente la sensei entrando a la casa-. Es mejor de cómo me lo había imaginado Yumi-san.

- No es para tanto- negó Yumi avergonzada-. Es una casa común…

- Claro que no- la contradijo la sensei-. Me gusta mucho, aunque se me hace demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Yumi se sintiera un poco incomoda, y a la vez feliz, ya que ella era la primer visita que recibía en su casa, claro, desde que ella decidió independizarse y vivir en esa casa.

- ¿Y dónde vive usted, Sachiko-sensei?- preguntó Yumi sin poder resistir la tentación.

- Aún no tengo una casa- respondió Sachiko-sensei sin preocupación-. Me estoy quedando en un hotel mientras consigo un lugar para rentar.

Una idea, aunque algo arriesgada, pasó por la mente de Yumi al oír la situación de la sensei; se preguntaba a si misma si podía o no hacerlo, pues ya era difícil para ella mantenerse "despierta" al tenerla ahí como visita, pero, si lo propusiera, ¿ella aceptaría?, no se estaba decidida totalmente a hacer, pero, quería, deseaba, si ella solo pudiera, acercarse un poco más…

- Etto, mi casa es muy grande…- comenzó poco a poco, tomando valor-… vivo sola y bueno, esta casa es muy grande… si quiere… puede quedarse…

Yumi cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, aún no se explicaba de donde venía ese valor para decir todas aquellas cosas, pero, su deseo a acercarse a su adorada sensei era demasiado grande.

- ¿En serio no te molesta?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei algo dudosa.

- Para nada- respondió Yumi rápidamente con convicción, pero con la cara roja-. Eso no es molestia, como dijo, esta casa es muy grande para mí, y… bueno… etto…

Yumi se quedó en silencio, con pesimismo, esperando la respuesta de la sensei; en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo propuesto, y deseaba que esa incómoda situación acabara pronto.

- Hm, no sé Yumi-san, podría haber problemas en la dirección si se enteran de que vivo con una alumna- explicó con calma Sachiko-sensei-. De igual manera, me alegra mucho que me lo hayas pedido, eres una chica muy amable Yumi-san.

Aunque le gustaba mucho que Sachiko-sensei le alagara, tuvo que aceptar con pesimismo la negativa de ella a quedarse ahí, aunque en parte algo aliviada, ya que aún no se sentía completamente lista para tener bajo el mismo techo a su adorada sensei.

Tomaron una taza de té mientras Sachiko-sensei le contaba a Yumi un poco de su época como atleta olímpica; a Yumi le agradaba mucho verla cuando lo hacía, porque su rostro se veía muy feliz al hacerlo, y sentía una emoción muy grande al verla de ese modo, sentía que eran muy allegadas, pero otros detalles no pasaban desapercibidos del radar de Yumi, ya que notaba mucho sus labios, y sus iluminados ojos, al hacerlo, Yumi sentía que su corazón trabajaba más rápido de lo normal, y su cara poco a poco se sonrojaba.

- Gomen, creo que te estoy aburriendo hablando solo de mi- se disculpó Sachiko-sensei.

- Claro que no- negó Yumi enérgicamente-. Me gusta mucho escucharle sensei, tiene muchas buenas cualidades, además de ser muy bonita y…

Aquello último lo dijo sin pensarlo, y al darse cuenta, se sonrojó completamente, y para impedir decir algo más, optó por quedarse en silencio.

- ¿Tú crees eso Yumi-san?- dijo Sachiko-sensei algo apenada.

- Lo creo- respondió Yumi en voz baja, pero entendible para la sensei-. Es muy linda, y madura, ha logrado sus metas, y es un excelente ejemplo a seguir…

Sachiko-sensei puso su mano en la barbilla de Yumi, y ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos; Yumi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho, y esos segundos para ella fueron eternos; en esos instantes, Yumi deseaba estar un poco más cerca de Sachiko-sensei.

- Muchas gracias, Yumi-san, eres muy amable- le agradeció la sensei con una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que Yumi estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Sachiko-sensei volvió a sentarse, y todo volvió a la normalidad; siguieron hablando fluidamente, de una manera que Yumi jamás había hecho con nadie en el pasado, haciendo que Yumi se sintiera más apegada a su adorada sensei. De pronto, unas cuantas gotas golpearon el vidrio de la cocina, y les siguieron muchas más, convirtiéndose en una intensa lluvia que interrumpió la plática de ambas chicas.

- Oh no, olvidé mi paraguas- dijo Sachiko-sensei con preocupación.

- No se preocupe sensei, puedo prestarle el mío- la tranquilizó Yumi.

- Muchas gracias Yumi-san, disculpa la molestia.

Yumi fue a la sala a buscar su paraguas donde habitualmente lo deja, pero no estaba, entonces pensó que podría estar en su habitación, pero luego de buscarlo varias veces, no lo encontró, entonces recordó que el día anterior se lo había llevado a la escuela, y por irse a las prisas no lo había tomado de su pupitre.

- Etto… creo que lo he olvidado en la escuela- informó con pesimismo al regresar a la cocina.

La cocina se hizo en silencio al oír la confesión de Yumi; solo se podía oír el eco del agua cayendo afuera de la casa, que arreciaba cada vez más; entonces Sachiko-sensei dio un suspiro y dijo.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que correr a la estación y…

- ¡No puede hacer eso!- la regañó Yumi-. Podría tomar un resfriado- Yumi cerró los puños; sabía lo que iba a decir, y no había nada que se lo impidiese-. Solo por hoy, quédese aquí…


	5. Lo que esconde la noche

**Gracias por su preferencia, en verdad me anima ver sus comentarios para seguir con mejores historias. Siganme en mi youtube (Antonio Shiosaku), y en mi twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

A pesar de la negativa inicial de Sachiko-sensei, fue la insistencia de Yumi la que prevaleció al final, y la sensei, rendida, decidió quedarse ahí aunque fuera esa única noche.

La lluvia seguía arreciando afuera, y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que golpeaba las ventanas; de pronto, la luz abandonó la casa, e Yumi gritó temerosa; Sachiko-sensei se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza.

- Calma, Yumi-san, no pasa nada- la tranquilizaba con su voz, e Yumi cambió el miedo que tenía, por pena y vergüenza al sentir la mano de la sensei en su cabeza.

Yumi en ese momento agradeció a Dios por esa grandiosa oportunidad de estar con su adorada sensei, y pensó en aprovecharla lo más que pudiera. Ambas buscaron velas para iluminar un poco la casa, entonces Yumi dijo:

- Sensei, si quiere puede tomarse un baño- le propuso Yumi nerviosa-. Hay algo de ropa que era de mi abuela, y parece que le quedará bien.

Sachiko-sensei lo pensó por un momento, e Yumi agachó la cabeza, y tenía la cara completamente ruborizada. Su respiración se hizo irregular, y muchas imágenes cursaban por su mente, algunas de ellas quiso olvidarlas inmediatamente, y hacían que se sintiera más nerviosa.

- Bueno, me parece que sería lo mejor- respondió luego de unos segundos-. Gracias por todo Yumi, y espero no serte de mucha molestia.

- Para nada sensei- respondió Yumi mirándola a los ojos, y se perdió por unos instantes en su tierna mirada, apenas iluminada por las velas, pero, que la atrapaba completamente.

Sachiko-sensei se metió al baño, mientras Yumi le preparaba la ropa; su corazón latía con fuerza, y sentía que no podía respirar como era debido, pero, aún quería acercarse más, era algo apresurado, pero, no podía detener su impulso. Yumi se quitó la ropa y tomó una toalla, sentía que sus pies se convertían en plomo, pero, su fuerza de voluntad era aún mayor que ello.

- Etto… Sachiko-sensei- llamó desde la puerta del baño-… ¿puedo entrar?

Se hizo un corto silencio, en el que los latidos se Yumi se aceleraban más, y un miedo al rechazo recorrió su cuerpo.

- Claro, adelante Yumi-san- aceptó Sachiko-sensei con su tierna voz.

Yumi se sintió alegre de que ella aceptara, y lentamente, algo nerviosa, entró al baño, y al entrar, sintió que se desmayaba; pudo ver, a pesar de la poca luz, la silueta completa de su sensei, completamente dentro del agua, y pudo ver de cerca su suave piel, lo cual le hizo sentir incomoda, ya que podía ver la esbelta figura de su sensei, y no podía compararla consigo misma. Entonces, notó que Sachiko-sensei la miraba también, cayendo del embrujo provocado por su cuerpo, y avergonzándose de las imágenes en su cabeza.

- Ven, Yumi-san, o podrías pescar un resfriado- la invitó Sachiko-sensei, e Yumi sintió que estaba en un sueño, en uno hermoso, del que no quería despertar.

Yumi se lavó antes de entrar en la tina, y se sentó quedando enfrente de la sensei, pero no se atrevía a verla, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero, a la vez feliz de estar más cerca de ella.

- Yumi-san- la llamó Sachiko-sensei levantándola de su letargo-. Dime, ¿es difícil para ti vivir sola en esta casa?

Yumi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras agachaba la cabeza, ya que esperaba que la sensei nunca le hiciera esa pregunta, ya que, en efecto, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sola en aquella casa, su vida era lejos de ser buena, y día con día, la soledad era abrumadora, y entonces un nuevo miedo nació. Sachiko-sensei solo estaría ahí esa noche, y después de ello, volvería a estar sola en aquella casa, y recordar eso hizo un gran hueco en su corazón, y sentía que se perdía en él.

- Yumi-san- la llamó la sensei, y al levantar el rostro, vio que ella estaba apenas a un palmo de su cara, y entonces sintió un vuelco en el corazón, que casi la desmaya- ¿Estás bien?

Yumi asintió enérgicamente, intentando alejarse un poco, pero, era imposible, ya que estaba pegada completamente a la pared, y no había a dónde huir. Podía sentir en su rostro la respiración de su sensei, y ello le llevaba a pensar infinidad de cosas prohibidas, pero, quiso abstenerse a avanzar más rápido.

- E-estoy bien- dijo nerviosa Yumi-. Es la primera vez que me baño en compañía, por lo que estaba algo nerviosa, pero, estoy bien…

Sachiko-sensei le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, e Yumi se tranquilizó con ella mágicamente; sentía mucha felicidad de poder estar tan cerca de ella, y sentía que a cada segundo su corazón estallaría.

Después de unos momentos, Sachiko-sensei decidió salir del baño, y por unos instantes, Yumi tuvo una vista completa del cuerpo de su sensei, y entonces su corazón avanzó a un ritmo tan acelerado que podía sentir sus contracciones en todo su cuerpo; Yumi despertó de su hipnotismo cuando la sensei se tapó con la toalla, y decidió salir también del baño.

Yumi le mostró a Sachiko-sensei el cuarto de invitados, que sería el suyo al menos por ese día. La sensei le agradeció con una sonrisa, y con pesar, Yumi salió de la habitación.

Durante la noche, la lluvia no cesó en lo más mínimo, y era de tal fuerza que Yumi no podía descansar como era debido, entonces, cuando el miedo era demasiado, decidió levantarse e ir a dormir con su sensei.

- ¿Está despierta sensei?- la llamó desde la puerta Yumi, con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Pasa algo, Yumi-san?- le preguntó la sensei preocupada.

Yumi entró lentamente, abrazada de su almohada; se sentía extraña haciendo eso, pero, tenía mucho miedo de estar sola en una situación así, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

- Gomen sensei… pero…

Sachiko-sensei le sonrió entendiendo bien la situación, y se movió un poco para hacerle espacio a Yumi, que se alegró mucho por el amable gesto de su sensei, y se acostó a su lado.

La lluvia seguía fuerte, y los rayos comenzaron a sonar más cerca; uno de ellos sonó con tal intensidad que hizo retumbar todo, e Yumi por el miedo se abrazó de la sensei con mucha fuerza.

- Calma Yumi-san, son solo truenos, no te harán nada- la tranquilizó Sachiko-sensei acariciando su cabeza.

Yumi entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, decidió aprovecharse de la situación, y se quedó abrazada de su sensei, entonces, sintió los brazos de ella rodeándola, y su respiración en su cuello; su sensei la abrazaba, y lo hacía con fuerza, lo cual le agradaba de manera indescriptible, entonces, ambas chicas se miraron, y sus miradas eran profundas, llenas de emociones; Yumi no pudo aguantar más, y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sachiko-sensei, quien no opuso resistencia en su caricia, entonces, lentamente, Yumi pegó sus labios con los de Sachiko, y ella, en respuesta, hizo que se pegaran completamente.


	6. Soledad

**Gracias por su preferencia, gracias a ustedes, mi motivación se eleva. No olviden seguirme en Youtube (Antonio Shiosaku), y en mi Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

El día amaneció soleado, y las aves cantaban al naciente sol, y las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente de las hojas de los árboles. No parecía que esa noche se había desatado una terrible tormenta. Yumi abrió los ojos con pereza, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz de la mañana. Era fin de semana, por lo que no llevaba mucha prisa a levantarse, pero, en ese instante notó que estaba sola en la cama; se frotó los ojos para despertar completamente, y entonces notó que, en efecto, la sensei no se encontraba ahí. Pensó que probablemente debió irse, y trató de no ser pesimista en el asunto, y se vistió para bajar a prepararse el almuerzo.

Dadas las 10 de la mañana, Yumi ya se encontraba almorzando mientras escuchaba por las noticias que la lluvia volvería esa noche, por lo que decidió no salir de casa, y quedarse a terminar sus tareas y, pensar en algo que hacer todo el día sola. En su soledad, Yumi recordaba cada momento que pasó en esa lluviosa noche, y en sus labios aún podía sentir el sabor de Sachiko-sensei, y en su cuerpo aún estaba impregnado el aroma de ella, y su cuerpo se sentía tibio; aún podía sentir sus brazos abrazándola, y sus labios juntos; aún podía sentir las manos de su sensei explorando lugares que nadie había tocado, y como lentamente se fundían en un mismo ser; aunque fuera esa única noche, Yumi no se sentía mal al respecto, aunque, deseaba poder estar cerca de ella una vez más, no le importaba si eso la convertía en una egoísta, o en una controladora, pero, ella deseaba estar de nuevo en los brazos de Sachiko-sensei.

Después de terminar su almuerzo, Yumi comenzó con sus tareas, las cuales terminó en menos de una hora, por lo que aún le quedaba una infinidad de tiempo de sobra para matar. Decidió limpiar la habitación de huéspedes, que había sido la única testigo de lo que había pasado esa noche, y lavó las ropas que habían usado esa noche las dos, no sin antes atrapar lo poco del aroma de Sachiko-sensei en sus ropas, e imaginar que una vez más era rodeada por sus cálidos brazos.

Ya que ya había empezado, Yumi decidió seguir con todo lo demás, hasta dejar la casa completamente brillante, como no lo había estado desde que su abuela vivía. Yumi entonces se quedó recostada en la alfombra de la sala, esperando a que el tiempo pasara más rápido, deseando a que la espera terminara, y que el tiempo de volverla a ver regresara. No podía negar más, que ya no podía vivir ni un instante sin ella, la deseaba, la quería como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, era su nueva razón de ser, y no podía estar más tiempo sola. Deseaba estar con ella.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero Yumi se quedó completamente dormida, y despertó exactamente a las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente; se sentía algo mareada, pero se levantó para volver a su rutina. Al salir de su casa, todo estaba completamente mojado, al parecer había vuelto a llover esa noche, pero no tan intensamente como la vez pasada, porque la lluvia no la despertó en toda la noche. De igual manera se encontró con sus amigas en el pie de la colina, y de igual manera le pasó los deberes a Ami antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase; en todo momento, Yumi se sentía extraña, y esperaba que no llegara a ser peor.

Llegado el receso, Yumi salió a tomar algo de aire al tejado, se sentía mareada y la cabeza le dolía. Al llegar al tejado, se encontró con Sachiko-sensei, apoyada de una de las barandillas; al verla, Yumi sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, y trató de acercarse, pero, los nervios al fin le ganaron. De pronto, la sensei notó su presencia, pero, al verla, su mirada era fría.

- Ah, eres tu Fukusawa-san- dijo sin mucho ánimo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yumi sintió que caía a un pozo sin fondo, y que un enorme hueco se abría en su pecho; ¿por qué la llamaba por su apellido?, ¿por qué su mirada era fría?, ¿qué había hecho para que estuviera en ese estado? Yumi no podía responder ninguna de esas preguntas, se sentía helada, sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, y que, una vez más, se encontraba sola en ese mundo.

- Lo lamento, Ogasawara-sensei- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de darse la vuelta, y abandonar ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Su sentimiento de soledad era más grande que anteriormente. Antes, no había nadie en su vida, por lo que la soledad era soportable, pero ahora, cuando por fin pensó que ese vacío por fin era llenado, todo fue arrancado de su vida en un santiamén, y no podía llorar, por eso, solo aceptar de nuevo esa nueva soledad, y hacerse a la idea de que, tal vez, así es como debía de ser.

Yumi comenzó a ver todo borroso, y toda su fuerza le había abandonado. Intentó sostenerse de una pared, pero no podía distinguir dónde estaba esta. De pronto, su vista se oscureció completamente, y solo podía escuchar murmullos a su alrededor, eran de muchas personas, pero no podía entender nada, solo se dejó sumergir en esa oscuridad, y deseo no salir de ahí… Tal vez, en esa eterna oscuridad, donde no había nada, ya no se sentiría tan sola, ya que, no había nadie más ahí por quién sentirse atraído, y solo se tendría a ella misma.

Una vez más, en su mente, Yumi pudo recordar esa lluviosa noche, como si volviera a pasar en ese mismo instante; podía ver el rostro de su sensei muy cercas del suyo, y podía sentir su respiración; podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpear violentamente la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes, y podía sentir la calidez de la mejilla de Sachiko-sensei en su mano; era como volver a vivir ese hermoso momento, y sabía qué hacer, y no lo dudó; con todo su amor, besó a su querida sensei lentamente, expresando todo su amor, mientras ella la abrazaba con fuerza, hasta quedar sus cuerpos completamente pegados; podía sentir entonces las manos de su sensei recorrer su cuerpo, y ese intenso escalofrío que le hacían sentir esas caricias, esas emociones que nunca había sentido antes. Fue entonces cuando sus ropas comenzaron a estorbar, y una a una fueron despojándose de ellas; esa sensación del cuerpo desnudo de su sensei pegado con el suyo, era indescriptible; su voz llamándola en un tono cada vez más fuerte, hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de emociones nunca antes sentidas por ella.

- ¡Yumi!, ¡Yumi!, ¡Despierta por favor!... ¡Yumi!

Esa voz, la conocía bien, pero, no pertenecía a ese recuerdo. Veía todo borroso; podía notar muchas sombras a su alrededor, y una gran cantidad de voces, pero, una de ellas destacaba de entre todas.

- Ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería…

Esa voz, podía reconocerla de entre miles, sin error alguno, era la voz que tanto le gustaba, pero, ¿por qué la llamaba con tanta angustia? Intentaba responderle, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni para hablar, se sentía completamente sin vida. Podía sentir como era cargaba por una persona desconocida, y cómo era recostada en algo muy suave, lo más probable la cama de la enfermería.

- Está ardiendo en fiebre- decía con preocupación la enfermera-. Debemos de llevarla a un hospital.

Yumi hacía un enorme esfuerzo para respirar, pero era tan difícil para ella. En ese momento pudo sentir, no supo cómo, pero pudo sentir cerca a aquella que tanto quería, y usando lo poco de fuerzas que tenía, sostuvo su mano, evitando que se fuera; no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero, deseaba que con esa simple acción, pudiera darle a entender que no quería que se fuera, que no soportaba más estar sola, y que lo único que deseaba, era su compañía.


	7. Huir es solo una alternativa

**Gracias por su preferencia. Espero seguir viendo sus comentarios, ya que son estos los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que se den una pasada por mi youtube (Antonio Shiosaku), y por mi Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Yumi se hallaba en su cuarto, acostada, viendo al techo; afuera llovía, y hacía fuerte viento, pero no sentía miedo. Alrededor de su cuerpo, tenía los brazos de su amada, y podía sentir muy bien el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, porque no tenían prenda alguna que se los impidiese. Yumi sentía que su vacío era llenado, y que al fin tenía algo por lo que vivir; se sentía amada, y protegida. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, y ya no sentía más ese calor rodeándola; ahora todo era frío, y sentía que caía en un pozo sin fondo, un lugar de donde sentía que no podría salir nunca.

Yumi despertó de pronto, y no supo bien donde estaba. Veía aún todo borroso, y solo reconocía la luz del sol en el ocaso. Se frotó los ojos, y esperó a que su vista se aclarara, y por fin pudo ver bien el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital; no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero sentía todo su cuerpo cansado. Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo, y notaba una aguja en su mano, que la pasaba un suero. Su otra mano fue la que más le impresionó, ya que estaba sujeta a ella su madre; estaba dormida sentada en una silla, y asía con fuerza la mano de Yumi. Ella misma no supo cómo reaccionar, pero a la vez se preguntaba ¿cuánto tiempo había estado su madre a su lado? Yumi buscó en la mesita que tenía a su lado su celular, para ver la fecha en la que se encontraba, y al verlo se asustó; había pasado dormida dos días enteros. Su madre abrió los ojos, y al ver a su hija despierta, su cara se iluminó.

- Hija, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó su madre entre angustiada, y alegre por verla despierta.

- Si, no te preocupes… pero, ¿qué pasó?

- Te has desmayado en la escuela, y llegaste aquí con muy alta temperatura- le explicó su madre algo preocupada-. Los doctores dijeron que no era nada grave, y que solo necesitabas descansar y algo para la fiebre.

Yumi se sentía mal por preocupar así a su madre, y por preocupar a muchos de sus compañeros. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos por su salud. De pronto, Yumi sintió que su madre la abrazaba, y sentía las lágrimas de ésta corriendo por su mejilla.

- Me preocupaste mucho hija, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

- Gomen ne oka-san- se disculpó Yumi abrazando a su madre, y, ganándole la nostalgia, también lloró.

Yumi fue dada de alta esa misma noche, y después de mucha insistencia fue acompañada pero su madre hasta su casa. Ella sería la segunda persona que estaría de visita en esa casa; pensando en ello, Yumi recordó la última vez que vio a Sachiko-sensei, y su fría mirada, viéndola, sin sentimientos; aún no había arreglado las cosas con ella, y deseaba verla para preguntarle qué había sucedido. Entonces recordó que fue ella misma la que la llamaba cuando había desfallecido en los pasillos de la escuela, pero, no pudo ser optimista con ello.

Llegando a su casa, Yumi le dio vueltas una y otra vez a una idea que le había disparado a su mente, pero, sabía que al hacerla, no habría marcha atrás. Su único deseo era arreglar las cosas con Sachiko-sensei, pero, dudaba que las cosas pudieran volver a la normalidad.

- Oka-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dime hija, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- dijo su madre ayudándola a sentarse en un sillón de la sala.

- ¿Puedo volver a casa?

Aquella pregunta causó un gran impacto en su madre; algo entre alegría e incomprensión.

- Claro hija, cuando quieras, siempre te recibiré hija.

Yumi sabía que no era la mejor opción, pero, prefería hacer eso, que enfrentar el hecho de que lo suyo con Sachiko-sensei no volvería a ser lo mismo. Debía hacer frente a ello, pero no podía soportar esa soledad, ni soportar el hecho de verla día a día, y recordar lo que habían hecho en esa misma casa, y que, al parecer, no fue de mucha importancia para la sensei. Quería odiarla, quería decir que aborrecía haberla conocido, que lamentaba el hecho de llevarla a su casa, y compartir un momento de mucha intimidad junto a ella, pero no podía, la quería demasiado para hacer eso.

- Quiero volver ya- dijo Yumi con lágrimas en los ojos-. Ya no quiero estar sola, ya no quiero sentirme sola.

Su madre no pudo comprender bien la razón de las lágrimas de su hija, pero en cambio, le dio un fuerte abrazo, para hacerle sentir que estaba con ella, y que le gustaba la idea de que volviese a su casa.

- Cuando gustes hija- le afirmó su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	8. A 5 centímetros de ti

**Muchas gracias, cada vez que leo sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir adelante con mis escritos. No olviden seguirme en mi canal de youtube (Antonio Shiosaku) y en mi Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Yumi nunca se imaginó a si misma regresando a su casa, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo; le dolía más la sombra de lo que creyó una vez que pasaba, que el hecho de estar entre esas paredes como siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora sería más difícil. Antes no tenía nada, pero ahora creyó tener algo, creyó por fin haber llenado ese vacío interno, pero todo fue una mera ilusión. Se sentía mal con su madre, ya que la razón de su regreso no era por volver con ella; debía admitirlo, solo volvía a su casa para huir de la sombra de lo que una vez creyó que era amor.

. ¿Qué piensas hacer con la casa hija?- le preguntaba su madre mientas guardaba las cosas de la cocina.

- No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad Yumi ayudándole-. Creo que la dejaré así mientras pienso que hacer con ella.

De verdad Yumi no se quería despegar de esa casa, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando era una niña, y visitaba a sus abuelos. Eran momentos muy cálidos cuando se sentaba junto a su abuela a comer mandarinas, o cuando le enseñó a cocinar; recordar todas esas cosas hicieron que a Yumi se le escurriera una lágrima, que se limpió rápidamente antes de que su madre la notase.

Todo el trabajo de ordenar las cosas y empaquetarlas les había tomado toda la semana, y ya por fin el sábado por la noche tenían todo listo para en la mañana irse.

- ¿Te parece si nos quedamos en el hotel esta noche hija?- le pregunto su madre-. Ya todas las cosas están guardadas, incluso la ropa de cama…

- Si, está bien- contestó sin pensárselo Yumi-. Sería mucho problema desempacar solo para una noche, así que es mejor dormir fuera.

Una noche más en ese hogar significaría para Yumi una noche más sin dormir un instante. Lo mejor para ella era salirse de ese sueño, y entrar en la realidad, una realidad sin "ella".

Se apresuraron a llegar al hotel por que ya era algo noche, y en el camino, Yumi iba asomada por la ventana del auto de su madre, meditando en su decisión, aunque a pesar de ello, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Llegaron al hotel alrededor de las 9 de la noche, y fueron directamente a su habitación en el quinto piso; Yumi se dejó caer en la cama, estaba agotada y deseaba descansar.

- Hija, hay un restaurante aquí arriba, ¿no quieres comer algo?

Gracias a su madre, su estomago le recordó a su cerebro que estaba completamente vacío, y sintió hambre, aunque no deseaba pararse de lo cansada que estaba, tuvo que hacerlo para acompañar a su madre al restaurante.

Arriba era una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, completamente iluminada. Se podía ver todo, y el restaurante ocupaba todo el piso superior. Yumi quedó pasmada con esa hermosa vista, y aliviada.

Mientras comían, Yumi se preguntaba por sus amigas, y se sentía mal por irse así sin decirles su verdadero motivo, motivo que debía guardarse para si por siempre. Yumi tuvo el impulso de mirar hacía ambos lados, como si buscase algo; no sabía porque, pero tenía a sensación de haber visto algo que captó su atención.

Después de terminar de comer, Yumi se disculpó con su madre, y bajó antes a su habitación. Se sentía realmente agotada, y ahora que había satisfecho a su estomago, podría dormir bien. Llamó al elevador, y espero impaciente; sentía mucho nerviosismo, como si fuese observada, y miraba con ahínco los pisos en los que iba subiendo el elevador. Cuando éste se abrió, Yumi entró a toda prisa, cerrando los ojos, y esperó a que el elevador se cerrara.

- ¿A qué piso va?- le dijo una voz dentro del elevador.

- Voy al…- comenzó Yumi automáticamente, pero se frenó al notar la voz que la llamaba.

Se giró lentamente, pensando en que eso no podía ser posible.

- ¡Sa… Ogasawara-sensei!...

No lo podía creer; ella, de quien huía, estaba parada frente a ella, aunque no la miraba; tenia la mirada perdida, como si no deseara verla a los ojos, Estaba recargada en la pared del elevador, y su mirada era dura, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, sensei?- preguntó Yumi intentando de mantener la postura.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- devolvió la pregunta elevando un poco la voz-. No vas a clases, y te encuentro aquí, sola… ¿qué pasa?

La sensei la volteó a ver, y su cara mostraba desilusión; Yumi no soportó verla a los ojos, y desvió rápido la mirada.

- Ya no iré más a la escuela- dijo con un hito de voz.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿porqué?

- Regresaré a casa- respondió Yumi casi llorando-. Ya no viviré más en casa de mi abuela… regresaré a mi casa, de donde nunca debí haber salido.

Se hizo un silencio en el elevador, solo se podía oír el timbre que indicaba la llegada a cada piso, pero nadie subía, y nadie bajaba. Entonces, Sachiko-sensei pulsó el botón para detener el elevador.

- Pensé que no querías volver a tu casa- le recriminó endureciendo la voz.

- Ya no tengo razón para quedarme- respondió Yumi, aunque lo hacía más para si misma que para la sensei.

- ¿De verdad te irás?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei acercándose a ella, e Yumi se sintió acorralada.

- Ya está todo listo, solo vine a quedarme esta noche aquí… y mañana me iré.

En ese momento, ambas cruzaron sus miradas una vez más, y ahora, sentía algo diferente en la mirada se Sachiko-sensei; sentía inseguridad, y nostalgia.

- ¿No volverás?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei poniéndose a un palmo de distancia de Yumi.

- Ese es mi objetivo- respondió Yumi con poco aliento.

- ¿Nada te detendrá?- preguntó la sensei tomando sus manos.

- Lo que me detenía, ya no está…

Ambas estaban a cinco centímetros de la otra; Yumi sentía que nada de la decisión que tenía de irse existía ya; se sentía rara, las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, aparecían y de la nada desaparecían, sin dejar rastro alguno.

En ese momento, el celular de Yumi sonó, rompiendo con la incomoda atmosfera que se había formado; era un mensaje de su madre, preguntándole donde estaba, al parecer ella había llegado antes a la habitación donde se encontraban.

- Debo irme, mi madre me está esperando- dijo apresurada Yumi poniendo en marcha el elevador.

No tardó mucho el elevador en llegar al piso donde estaba la habitación de Yumi, y entonces ella le dio un último vistazo a aquella mujer que había amado, quien de nuevo había puesto su mirada en un punto aleatorio.

- Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos- dijo Yumi forzándose a no llorar-. Tal vez, en otro momento, todo esto ya lo haya superado.

Sachiko-sensei la miró por última vez, por última vez, sus miradas se cruzaron; era obvio que no deseaban separarse, pero, una fuerza fue más grande que su deseo.

- Te quiero, Sachiko-sensei- dijo Yumi antes de que la puerta del elevador se cerrara, pero, alcanzó a ver el sorprendido rostro de su sensei.

Yumi corrió a toda prisa a su habitación; Sachiko-sensei no sabía cual era, y deseaba esconderse, deseaba huir de ella, deseaba dejar en un bonito recuerdo, aquello que una vez le hizo sentir tan bien.


	9. Onee-chan

**Muchisimas gracias por todo. Espero seguir agradándoles con mis relatos, hechos con todo mi aprecio. No olviden seguirme en mi youtube (Antonio Shiosaku) y en mi twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Yumi había regresado a su casa. Ella asistía a una nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros; la escuela ahora era mixta, y no tardó mucho en encajar por su notable inteligencia, muy por encima de la mayoría de los alumnos de su misma clase, aunque ella deseaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Aquí había conocido a una nueva amiga, Rei-chan, quien la recibió muy amablemente cuando ella llego a esa escuela, y se juntaba mucho con ella; al parecer, era muy solitaria antes de que Yumi llegara a esa escuela.

En su casa, las cosas eran neutrales. Se llevaba muy bien con su madre, pero la comunicación era nula con su padrastro. También estaba Arisu, su pequeña hermanastra, y con ella no había convivido lo que llevaba de la semana, aunque siempre se saludaban cuando era la hora de comer, e iban juntas a la escuela (ella solo es un año menor que Yumi), aunque Arisu de repente mostraba algo de interés por hablarle, pero no lo hacía.

Un domingo, Rei-chan e Yumi quedaron de salir juntas al centro comercial, y ya tenía todo preparado para salir, incluso su madre le dio algo de dinero para que se comprara algo (a pesar de que Yumi le dijo que no era necesario), y al bajar por la escalera, se encontró a Arisu recargada en la pared, y volteó al oírla cerca.

- ¿A-a dónde vas?- le preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Etto… saldré con una amiga- respondió Yumi extrañada por el repentino interés de Arisu.

- Ah, ya veo…- dijo Arisu algo desanimada, desviando la vista,

Yumi notó entonces que Arisu estaba muy bien arreglada, con un vestido ligero color melón, y una bolsa colgada, color blanco. Con ello, entendió más o menos las intenciones de Arisu, y se acercó a ella para ponerle una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres venir, Arisu-chan?- le preguntó Yumi con una amable sonrisa, provocando que Arisu se sonrojara.

- Pe-pero, podría ser una molestia para ustedes- dijo Arisu poniéndose más nerviosa, y moviendo enérgicamente las manos negativamente.

- No pasa nada- la tranquilizó Yumi amablemente-. Además, ya estás lista para salir, ¿o no?

Arisu se quedó callada, completamente roja, y con sus manos estrujaba su falda. Yumi se agachó un poco para verle a la cara.

- Vamos a avisarle a mamá, ¿está bien?- le ofreció con una sonrisa Yumi, y Arisu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Su madre no opuso menor resistencia en dejarlas salir, al contrario, se mostró muy alegre de que convivieran juntas. Al salir de casa, Arisu se asió fuertemente del brazo de Yumi, haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

Siguieron caminando, y de ponto, Arisu se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, y se giró a Yumi.

- Etto…

- ¿Qué sucede, Arisu-chan?- preguntó Yumi pendiente de Arisu.

Arisu miraba a todos lados, nerviosa, y jugaba con sus manos.

- Bueno… yo… quería saber…- Arisu tomó aire y continuó- ¿Puedo llamarte onee-chan?

Aquella pregunta casi provoca un desmayo en Yumi, que logró mantenerse de pie gracias a que se agarró del barandal, y se ruborizó como un semáforo.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Arisu-chan?- preguntó Yumi un poco nerviosa.

Arisu asintió con la cabeza, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Yumi no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que toda su vida había sido hija única, y no sabía cómo actuar como hermana mayor, pero, al ver el rostro de Arisu, nervioso y triste a la vez, se compadeció de ella, y de nuevo le acarició la cabeza.

- Espero ser una buena hermana para ti, Arisu-chan.

Arisu sonrió de oreja a oreja, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yumi, y ella se lo correspondió de igual manera.

Siguieron caminando hacia el centro comercial, tomadas de la mano, cuando de pronto Yumi sintió vibrar su celular, pero cuando lo sacó de su bolso, solo vio una llamada pérdida, pero no reconoció el número que le llamaba. Intentó devolver la llamada, pero el número estaba fuera de servicio, aumentando la incertidumbre de Yumi. Pero decidió no preocuparse mucho por ello, y siguió caminando junto con Arisu, ya que ya casi era la hora en la que había quedado con Rei, y no quería llegar tarde.


	10. Aishiteru

**Gracias gente por todo este apoyo que me han brindado, espero seguir gustándoles con mis relatos. No olviden seguirme en mi youtube (Antonio Shiosaku) y en mi Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Tarde pero seguro se diría normalmente, pero por culpa de que Arisu estaba colgada del brazo de Yumi, y eso le obligaba a caminar más lento de lo habitual. Al llegar, Yumi se disculpó con Rei-chan por haber llegado tan tarde, y además acompañada de su hermana, pero Rei-chan no se molestó por llevarla, al contrario, se mostró muy amable con Arisu. Sin más demora, las tres chicas decidieron aprovechar bien ese día, y divertirse a lo máximo. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a una arcade a jugar un poco, y claro, la más emocionada de esto fue Arisu, que a pesar de ser solo un año menor que ella, se comportaba de una manera muy infantil. Rei y Yumi intentaban seguirle el paso a la pequeña Arisu, pero ella parecía tener una batería sin límite, algo favorable en parte, porque le hizo ganar varios peluches, y demás cosas en juegos de premios. Cuando ya no pudieron más, decidieron hacer una parada para tomar alguna bebida, y ya entradas en gasto, también algo de comer. De pronto, el celular de Yumi volvió a sonar; era de nuevo el mismo número que le había marcado cuando iba de camino al centro comercial, pero de nuevo, colgó antes de que pudiera responder la llamada. Aquello llegó a asustar un poco a Yumi, pensando que podría tratarse de algún acosador o algo por el estilo, pero decidió mejor calmarse.

Las chicas siguieron dando vueltas por el centro un rato más, ahora yendo a las tiendas de ropa, donde se divirtieron comprando y probándose gran cantidad de ropa. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo un poco, decidieron irse a sus casas, no sin antes tomarse muchas fotos para recordar por siempre ese día.

Arisu y Yumi llegaron justo a la hora de la cena, ya siendo esperadas por sus padres. Arisu estaba muy emocionada por lo bien que se lo había pasado ese día, y no dudó en hacer mención de ello durante la cena. Tan bien se sentía de hacer un lazo con Yumi, que hizo hasta lo imposible por que se bañaran juntas.

Durante las clases, Yumi regresó con mayor alegría. Había dejado atrás todo, y el vacío que sentía, ya estaba siendo llenado por su nueva amistad, por su pequeña hermana, y también por su buena relación con su madre.

- ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo las tres este fin de semana?- le preguntó Rei-chan durante el receso.

- Claro que si- respondió Yumi muy animada-. Estoy segura que a Arisu le agradará la idea.

Yumi aprovecho el camino a casa para preguntarle si podrían salir ese día, y Arisu estuvo más que de acuerdo de ello. Incluso ella misma iba a proponérselo.

Al llegar a su casa, su mamá le pidió a Arisu que fuera con ella a la casa de su abuela paterna, ya que al parecer se encontraba mal, y su padre ya iba en camino. Yumi se quedó en la casa para no dejarla sola, y su madre le prometió llamarle por si cualquier cosa pasaba.

Yumi ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola, así que no le resulto molesto, aunque si le preocupaba lo que había pasado, en especial por Arisu.

Haciendo un intento por despejarse la mente, Yumi preparó la cena, para ella y para su familia por si regresaban pronto. Entonces, el timbre de la casa sonó, y Yumi fue a abrir, creyendo que sería su madre.

- Ya voy- dijo Yumi ante la insistencia en el timbre.

Pero entonces, se detuvo en seco, al ver la silueta detrás del vidrio opaco de la puerta; esa silueta no era de su madre, pero, no era de alguna desconocida. El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo, y se hizo silencioso; el único sonido perceptible a los oídos de Yumi, era el de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Un gran debate se daba en su mente, pensando en los pros y contras de abrir o no la puerta, Para colmo de su suerte, aquella persona detrás de la puerta tomó el picaporte, y lentamente lo giró, dejando en shock a Yumi, cuyo único acto reflejo fue alejarse, cayendo al suelo por culpa de sus propias sandalias.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una conocida voz, y Yumi temió abrir los ojos.

- Sí, estoy bien, no fue nada- respondió rápidamente Yumi, se levantó y se giró para no verla- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Te llamé varias veces, pero no me atrevía a esperar hasta que me contestaras- dijo en tono desanimado aquella voz, que Yumi esperó no tener que escuchar en mucho tiempo, aquella voz que le hacía sentir triste y confundida, pero, no podía ocultarlo, también le hacía sentir feliz.

- Pensé que era un acosador- dijo sinceramente Yumi-. No hubiera sospechado que era usted, o más bien, su recuerdo había sido el último que habría querido que volviera… ¿a qué vino, sensei?

Yumi sintió a Sachiko-sensei acercarse un par de pasos, entonces, ella huyó varios pasos más.

- No se acerque- le advirtió con la voz quebrada-. Por favor, no se acerque a mi… ya me había olvidado de ese recuerdo, ya lo había superado… ¿por qué está aquí?

De nuevo oyó los pasos de la sensei acercándose a ella, pero de nuevo Yumi se alejó, convirtiéndose en una leve persecución entre ambas, terminando en la mitad de las escaleras, dado que Sachiko-sensei saltó gran parte de esta en un solo brinco, y sintió los brazos de Sachiko-sensei rodeándola con fuerza.

- Déjame ir- le ordenó con autoridad, intentando zafarse, pero ella era claramente más fuerte-. No tiene derecho de hacer esto, sensei…

- Ya no me llames así- le rogó la sensei-. Recuerda que ya no eres más mi alumna…

- Ya no soy más nada suyo…- respondió Yumi casi gritando, no molesta, más bien acorralada.

En ese instante. Sachiko-sensei logró girarla, y en el forcejeo, ambas cayeron al suelo, quedando Yumi debajo de Sachiko-sensei, a su total merced, entonces, vio de nuevo, frente a ella, esa mirada que esperaba nunca más volver a ver, esa mirada que le había traído dicha y a la vez tristeza; esa mirada, que se le presentaba de una manera inusual, demostrando tristeza e inseguridad, demostrando miedo, algo que no había visto en ella.

- ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres?- preguntó Sachiko-sensei, claramente con miedo-. Te he hecho mucho daño, sé que no debería de estar aquí, no tengo ese derecho, pero, no puedo creer que ya me hayas dejado de querer…

- ¡Claro que no te dejé de querer!- respondió subiendo la voz-. Contigo sentí lo que con nadie más había sentido; contigo hice cosas que no hice con nadie más; contigo sentí que amé por primera vez, y contigo sentí la primera decepción, y todo tan rápido, que me era imposible quedarme… ¡No pude dejar de quererte!... ¡Quise huir y dejarte en el pasado, y lo estaba logrando!... ¡¿Por qué…?!

Pero Yumi no pudo terminar la última frase; sus labios y los de Sachiko-sensei estaban juntos de nuevo, una caricia que Yumi no pensó volver a sentir, una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo, y que sin poder negarlo, le gustaba sentir.

- No lo hagas de nuevo- le rogó sin mucha fuerza Yumi cuando tuvo de nuevo sus labios libres, pero ni ella misma deseaba no sentirlo de nuevo.

Sin oponer resistencia, Yumi recibió el siguiente beso, y los siguientes, y sin noción del tiempo, ambas chicas ya estaban con solo la mitad de sus ropas, aún en medio de la escalera. Entonces, Yumi puso sus dedos en los labios de la sensei.

- Espera- le pidió Yumi con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-. Si solo viniste a jugar conmigo de nuevo, por favor detente… No sigas a menos que en verdad estés convencida de que me quieres…

- Te amo- dijo sin más demora Sachiko-sensei tomando la mano de Yumi-. Te amo, Fukuzawa Yumi… Y esto no es un juego.

Yumi deseo saltar de felicidad, y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba, pero en ese momento no tenía las energías para hacerlo, así que se limitó a recibir las caricias de su querida Sachiko, quién la llevó cargando hasta su habitación (guiada por Yumi) y se entregó a ella una vez más, a su único amor, a su verdadero amor.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, la madre de Yumi le habló a su celular, despertándola de su sueño, abrazada de Sachiko.

- Si, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Yumi preocupada.

- No te preocupes hija, se cayó de la escalera, pero solo fue una fractura en su brazo, pero no regresaremos a la casa hasta mañana temprano, espero no sea una molestia.

- No te preocupes mamá- respondió Yumi a la vez aliviada-. Se cuidan mucho.

Eso era una oportunidad más que excelente para ella, ya que podía disfrutar aunque fuera un poco más de la compañía de su amada, abrazadas, y amándose.

- ¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó Sachiko medio adormilada.

- Si, solo mi madre que me avisó que regresaría hasta mañana temprano… ¿Tú no tienes que trabajar?

- Tengo unos días de vacaciones, por eso vine- le respondió dándole un beso-. Aproveché para venir a buscarte.

Yumi sentía una gran felicidad una vez más, y deseaba que ahora no se acabara. Se abrazó con fuerza, deseando que nunca tuvieran que separarse…

- Ne, Sachiko, ¿ya tienes un lugar dónde vivir?- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad aferrándose más fuerte a ella.

- Aún no, pero espero poder encontrar alguno…

- Ya tienes un hogar- interrumpió Yumi agachando la cabeza-. Ya tienes un lugar donde vivir.

Yumi la miró a los ojos, haciendo un último intento, esperando que sus emociones la hicieran avanzar un paso más, hacia aquello que ella más anhelaba.


	11. ¿Y si mañana no estás?

**Muchas gracias por la espera; sigo mejorando para poder darles fics de mejor calidad. No olviden visitarme en mi canal de Youtube (Antonio Shiosaku), y en mi Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

- Ya tienes un lugar donde vivir, Sachiko...

Aquellas palabras, eran el ultimo intento de Yumi por estar con la persona que amaba. Palabras llenas de convicción, de deseo, de amor... Palabras que notaban la desesperación de Yumi por estar al lado de su amada, pero que demostraban que haría lo que fuera por lograr su sueño.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Sachiko algo confusa.

Yumi la miró a los ojos, poniendo todas sus emociones juntas.

- Puedes vivir conmigo, no aquí claro, pero, podemos...

- ¿Eso no te traerá problemas?, ¿Tus padres...

- No te preocupes por ellos, estoy segura que entenderán lo que siento- la interrumpió Yumi con convicción.

- ¿No dirán nada en tu escuela?...

- Ya no eres mi sensei, por lo que no debe haber problema.

Sachiko veía en Yumi una determinación que nunca antes había sospechado, una determinación a hacer lo posible por que estén juntas.

Yumi no se iba a detener ahora, estaba a un paso de obtener su deseo, a un solo paso de estar junto con su amada, y ese paso estaba aún más cerca que antes, casi podía tocarlo, por eso no podía echarse atrás.

- Primero debemos hablar con tus padres- dijo Sachiko con toda calma, acariciando su mejilla.

Yumi sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y abrazó con mas fuerza a Sachiko, sintiendo completamente todo su cuerpo junto al de ella.

Sachiko durmió esa noche junto con Yumi, Yumi esperando que el día nunca llegará, que la noche fuera eterna para estar siempre juntas; ambas se levantaron temprano para pensar juntas cómo decirle a los padres de Yumi su relación...

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo- dijo Yumi poniendo las manos en la cadera, mirando fijamente a Sachiko con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumi?- preguntó Sachiko algo intimidada.

- Nunca me has pedido que fuera tu novia- respondió Yumi algo molesta y se giró-. Ya vamos a hablar con mis padres para que nos dejen vivir juntas, y tu no has hecho algo tan importante como eso.

Sachiko se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se acercó a Yumi abrazándola por la espalda.

- Fukuzawa Yumi, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia, para amarte y respetarte por siempre?

Yumi quiso aceptar inmediatamente gritando un SI, pero primero se dio vuelta lentamente, y la besó cálidamente.

- Claro que si- respondió en un susurro.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, de tal manera que podían sentir los latidos de la otra, y todo a su alrededor se movía más lento, pero, no notaban absolutamente nada más que a ellas mismas, algo contraproducente.

- O-o-onee-chan...

Ambas chicas voltearon asustadas, y vieron que en el umbral de la cocina estaba parada Arisu, que se vía algo asustada.

- ¿Quién es...?

- ¡Arisu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¿no venías con mi padres...?

- Bu-bueno, ellos me dijeron que me adelantara para poder alcanzar ir a la escuela...

Aunque Yumi esperaba que legaran, esa llegada súbita de su hermana la tomó por sorpresa, al grado que no sabía cómo reaccionar, y su mente se había puesto en blanco.

- ¿Quién es ella, onee-chan?- volvió a preguntar Arisu nerviosa.

- Etto, Arisu... ella es...- a pesar de estar decidida anteriormente, no supo como reaccionar en ese momento, pero en ese momento, Sachiko tomó su mano, ayudándola a relajarse.

Al ver su cálida mirada, y sentir su mano sosteniéndola, Yumi se sintió protegida, y decidida una vez más.

- Verás, Arisu, sé que esto sea algo complicado, pero...- tomó aire para decirlo de una vez-. Ella es mi novia, Sachiko...

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, en los que Arisu veía sin parpadear a su hermana, sin comprender al principio lo que su hermana le decía, pero, entonces dijo...

- ¿Eso significa que te irás de nuevo?- dijo demostrando tristeza.

Yumi entendió inmediatamente su temor, y lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazar a Arisu, con fuerza.

- Esto no quiere decir que nos distanciaremos- le dijo Yumi con tranquilidad-. Recuerda que te prometí que sería la mejor hermana para ti, y pienso cumplir con esa promesa.

Arisu abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, demostrándole que lo ultimo que quería era separarse de su amada hermana mayor. Sachiko solo se quedó observando, un poco celosa por ello, pero guardo silencio.

Unos segundos después, cuando Arisu se hubo calmado, le dijo a su hermana otra preocupación suya.

- Pero, las dos son chicas, ¿qué piensas que dirán nuestros padres?

- Eso mismo me preocupa- aceptó Yumi con pesimismo-. Pero, sea lo que sea, debo hacer algo, por cumplir lo que quiero...

- ¡Déjame ayudarte, onee-chan!- exclamó Arisu claramente alegre, tomando las manos de Yumi-. Es tu sueño, y como tu hermana, debo ayudarte a cumplirlo.

- E-Etto... - Yumi se sintió extraña al ver el entusiasmo que Arisu mostraba ante la difícil situación-. Pe-pero... ¿qué podemos...?

- No la desanimes, Yumi-chan- dijo, para su sorpresa, Sachiko, que se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda-. Se nota que te quiere mucho.

Aquella afirmación de Sachiko hizo que Arisu se sonrojara, y agachara la cabeza avergonzada.

- Etto... arigatou... hem... ¿qué haremos?...

Aquella pregunta hizo que otro silencio incomodo rodeará la habitación, ya que, claramente, ninguna de las tres tenía la mínima ida de qué hacer. En ese momento, un ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada rompió el silencio, y las tres saltaron del susto. Yumi sentía que se iba a desmayar... No estaba lista aún...


	12. Duelo

**Este capítulo es algo cortito, pero llega el mensaje que yo quiero dar. Disfrútenlo mucho, y no se olviden que tengo un canal de Youtube (Antonio Shiosaku) y en mi nuevo Twitter /ShiosakuNewgate**

Yumi se aferró a Sachiko con mucha fuerza, pensando rápidamente en que decirle a sus padres cuando la vieran ahí. Arisu notó inmediatamente la indecisión de su hermana, y corrió a la puerta para entretener, aunque fuera, unos segundos para que Yumi pudiera aclararse. Yumi podía oír a lo lejos que Arisu hablaba con ellos, pero no podía entender lo que decían; decidió aclarar su mente, respirar profundo y pensar claramente lo que iba a decirle a sus padres. Sachiko tomó la mano de de Yumi y la miró con ternura.

-Tómalo con calma, recuerda que tu me amas, y yo te amo a ti- le dijo Sachiko mirándola a los ojos.

Yumi sintió unos deseos intensos de abrazarla y besarla en ese momento, pero se tuvo que contener por que sus padres ya estaban en la puerta. Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa, una frente a la otra, y Yumi siguió pensando en que decir.

Finalmente, el momento más temido para Yumi llegó. Arisu no pudo contener más a sus padres (los había abrazado por largo rato en la entrada), y a cada paso que daban hacia la cocina, Yumi lo sentía como un golpe al pecho. Al final, su madre entró primero, con unas bolsas en la mano, y se sorprendió al ver la visita.

- Ya llegamos hija... Buenos días- saludó amablemente a Sachiko-. Mucho gusto...

- Etto... Okasan...- comenzó Yumi con mucho nerviosismo-. Ella es Ogasawara Sachiko, y bueno...- tomó aire, y lo latidos de su corazón resonaban en su pecho-... ella es... ella es...

Una vez más, para calmar sus nervios, Sachiko tomó la mano de Yumi, y al sentirla, Yumi se sintió tan cálida como nunca antes; sentía que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera, y que ya no temía a nada. Se levantó de su silla y encaró a su madre, con mucha decisión.

-Ella es Ogasawara Sachiko,- repitió pero ahora con más seguridad-, y ella es mi novia.

Por unos instantes, el único sonido que se percibía en el comedor era el de unos pajarillos afuera de la casa, que cantaban al claro cielo. Su madre soltó las bolsas, impresionada por la confesión de su hija, y su rostro mostraba claramente ello.

- ¿N-novia?...- repitió para estar segura de haber oído bien.

- Si- respondió Yumi con seguridad-. Y la amo con todo mi corazón.

Su madre se notaba contrariada, y algo impresionada, y no era para menos por la seguridad que mostraba Yumi ante la impresionante confesión que le hacía.

- Buenos días- saludó amablemente Sachiko-. Lamento venir de repente de esta manera, pero he venido por la mujer que amo.

Aquellas palabras, y la seguridad con la que las decía, hicieron que Yumi se avergonzara, pero no perdió la postura.

Su padrastro dio un par de pasos al frente, y tomó asiento con un rostro muy serio.

- ¿No crees que hablas demasiado rápido?- dijo en tono molesto dirigiéndose a Yumi-. No has cumplido la mayoría de edad, y ya hablas de esa clase de amor... No sabes nada.

- Sé que es menor, pero...

- Usted no hable- le dijo con un tono muy molesto-. Si no se va de aquí, llamaré a la policía... lo que usted hace, es un delito muy grave.

Aquellas palabras lograron su cometido, ya que Sachiko dio un paso atrás, pero provocaron el efecto contrario en Yumi. Ella se acercó lentamente, sin mirar a ningún lado.

- Ya sabes que eres una niña, deja de...- pero no pudo terminar su frase.

Todas miraron impresionadas aquella escena, una más a las impresionantes que ya se habían suscitado en ese día. Yumi había dado una cachetada tan fuerte a su padre, que este había caído de la silla; ninguna quiso hacer ningún movimiento, y esperaron impacientes de ver lo que sucedía.

- No intentes hablar como un padre ahora...- dijo con frialdad, y su mirada reflejaba rencor-... no olvides que la razón por la que salí de este lugar fue por ti... ¿hablarás a la policía?, adelante, yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirles...

El silencio ahora se volvía aún más pesado, ninguna entendiendo el duelo que se suscitaba entre ambos, pero igualmente, decidieron esperar...


	13. Solo por ti

** DISCÚLPENME UNA VEZ MÁS, LA FACULTAD NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO PARA MI MISMO, Y BUENO, AL MENOS YA ESTOY POR SALIR DE VACACIONES. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, POR FAVOR SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SON LOS QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR EN ESTO, POR QUE VEO SU ÁNIMO CON MIS HISTORIAS. NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARSE UNA VUELTA EN MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE Antonio Shiosaku Y EN MI TWITTER ShiosakuNewgate**

El traqueteo del tren resonaba en los oídos de Yumi, que yacía dormida, en el hombro de su amada Sachiko. Sabía que el futuro que les deparaba no iba a ser nada fácil, pero eso no le importaba, por que ella estaba tranquila, y decidida de lo que quería, y eso era pasar lo que le restaba de vida con ella. Le daba mucha nostalgia dejar atrás a su madre y a su hermana, pero, solo podía avanzar hacia adelante, era su decisión, y no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Llegaron al fin a su destino, casi llegada la noche, pero llegaron, al hogar donde nació su amor.

- Finalmente llegamos- dijo Yumi con un suspiro, y dejó un par de maletas en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiese tomar las maletas de nuevo, Sachiko la cargó, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- ¿Qué...?

- Es tradición que la novia entre cargada, ¿verdad?- dijo Sachiko con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que la cara de Yumi se sonrojase aún más.

- Pe-pero...

Yumi intentó defenderse, pero era demasiada su vergüenza, que se quedó callada, y se abrazó al cuello de Sachiko.

Entraron en la casa, lentamente, alegres de estar finalmente en su hogar, donde nadie podría molestarlas. Caminaron hasta su habitación, y ahí, Sachiko la dejó en la cama.

- Espera un momento, iré por las maletas, y a cerrar todo... no me tardaré.

Sachiko salió lentamente de la habitación, y cada uno de sus pasos, era un fuerte latido del corazón de Yumi. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa, como la primera vez que ambas durmieran juntas, en aquella noche lluviosa, cuando Yumi se entregó completamente a su amada Sachiko.

Cuando Sachiko regresó a la habitación, vio a Yumi totalmente roja, y se preocupó.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Yumi?- le preguntó Sachiko tocándole la frente, verificando que no tuviera fiebre.

- S-si...- dijo como pudo Yumi-. No te preocupes, es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa.

Sachiko sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo de antemano lo que le pasaba a su amada Yumi. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su mano.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó amablemente sin despegarle la mirada.

Yumi la abrazó con fuerza. No podía negar lo mucho que la amaba en verdad, y lo bien que se entendían. No quería despegarse de ella ni un instante, pero, sabía que no podían estar juntas a todas horas.

- Mañana tendré que ir a la escuela más temprano...- dijo con pesimismo Yumi-. No es lógico que cambie de escuela dos veces en una semana, ni siquiera creo que sea permitido.

- Bueno, no te preocupes- la animó Sachiko acariciando su espalda-. Siempre podemos estar juntas en la tarde...

Yumi asintió con la cabeza, sin despegarse de Sachiko. Quería que ese momento durara mas, aunque fuera solo unos segundos, aunque, estaba muy cansada por el viaje, y se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amada sensei.

A la mañana siguiente, Yumi despertó una hora antes, para poder hacer toda su rutina, y llegar a tiempo a la escuela, pero al despertar, notó algo que no le agradó mucho. Estaba sola en la cama. Asustada, Yumi saltó de la cama, y bajó a la cocina, suspirando de alivio al ver a Sachiko preparando el almuerzo, terriblemente...

- Buenos días- dijo Yumi amablemente, alegre al ver que ella se esforzaba por apoyarla.

- Ah, buenos días Yumi... etto... esperaba tener el almuerzo listo antes de que llegaras, pero soy un desastre en esto...

Yumi rió levemente, y le ayudó a Sachiko a preparar todo, y al acabar de almorzar, regresó a su cuarto, recordando que no se había preparado para salir a la escuela.

- Tu te vas a quedar aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó Yumi nerviosa mientras se cambiaba.

- Bueno, pedí una semana de vacaciones, así que te esperaré aquí hasta que llegues- respondió Sachiko calmada, y le ayudo a Yumi a vestirse, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Ah, voy a llegar tarde...

- No tiene nada de malo que te ayude, como quiera ya conozco todo tu cuerpo- le dijo Sachiko con un tono muy persuasivo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Yumi se perdió en los ojos de Sachiko, y casi cede a sus encantos, pero, recuperó su postura, y se dio vuelta.

- Tendrás que esperar a que regrese de la escuela, por que si me quedo, llegaré tarde.

Sachiko suspiró rendida, y le dio un abrazo fuerte por la espalda.

- Pero no tardes, me sentiré sola sin ti.

Yumi sabía que era un truco más de su amada, pero resistió una vez más, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Salió a toda prisa de la casa, aunque le quedaba algo de tiempo, pero no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde. Ahora era más responsabilidad, por lo lejos que quedaba su casa de la escuela, pero, no se arrepentía de ello, por que ahora vivía en donde ella quería, y con quien ella amaba.

Al llegar a la escuela, con 15 minutos de tiempo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermana Arisu, y le sorprendió que estaba con Rei-chan, y Arisu se notaba algo preocupada.

- Arisu- la llamó desde lejos.

Arisu se giró rápidamente, y corrió hasta ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Onee-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Arisu entre sollozos, apretándola con fuerza.

- Calma Arisu-chan, vas a asfixiar a tu hermana- le dijo Rei calmadamente, acercándose a ellas.

- Buenos días, Rei-chan- la saludó amablemente Yumi, a la vez que abrazaba a su hermana.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Arisu tuvo que dejarla, aunque a regañadientes, para ir casa una a sus clases.

Yumi intentaba prestar atención a sus clases, pero no podía sacar de su mente a Sachiko, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y se imaginaba un sin fin de cosas que podrían pasar en cuanto regresara a su casa, cosas que hicieron que se sonrojara.

Durante el receso, y antes de la llegada de Arisu, Rei se acercó a Yumi.

- ¿Qué te parece si comemos en el patio?- le dijo amablemente mostrándole un enorme bentou.

Yumi aceptó alegremente, y ambas chicas se dirigieron al patio. Rei buscó un lugar bueno para comer, y lo encontró en una de las esquinas, un lugar que parecía apartado, y solitario. Rei sacó una manta de picnic, y sacó una infinidad de platillos, todos hechos a mano, y Yumi sospechaba que habían sido hechos por ella misma.

- Vaya, eres muy buena cocinando Rei- la halagó Yumi asombrada.

- Bu-bueno... mi madre me ayudó un poco...

- Vaya, eres increíble... me pregunto si sabrá tan bien como se ve...

- Etto, Yumi-chan...

Rei bajó la mirada y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Yumi sintió un aura densa, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Bueno... verás...

Se veía nerviosa, sudaba mucho, y su respiración era muy fuerte, y junto a sus mejillas encendidas, Yumi temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

- Verás... yo...

Rei tomó aire, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Quiero decirte, que tu me gustas mucho...


	14. Mejores amigas

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA. SÍGANME EN MI TWITTER ShiosakuNewgate. **

- Quiero decirte, que tu me gustas mucho...

Yumi temía que eso fuera a pasar. Ella era una buena amiga, pero, apenas se acababan de conocer, además, ella ya tenía a una mujer a su lado. No sabía como decirle que no podía corresponder sus emociones, sin lastimarla.

- Bueno, yo...

- No, no tienes que decir nada...- se apresuró a agregar Rei-chan-... bueno, verás... Arisu-chan ya me contó lo que pasó, y que tu ya tienes pareja...

Aquella segunda confesión, lejos de aliviar la atmósfera, la dejó igual de pesada, y Yumi aún debía saber cómo contestarle correctamente a Rei.

- Lo siento Rei-chan, a ella a conocí un poco antes que a ti, y bueno, ella es muy especial para mi...

Yumi decidió confiar en Rei-chan, y le contó todo lo sucedido, desde el día que la conoció, hasta ese día. Rei-chan puso mucha atención en cada palabra de su amiga, y no hizo ningún comentario, manteniendo una cara seria y observadora. Cuando Yumi terminó de platicarle todo, se hizo un silencio por unos segundos. Yumi sentía miedo de perderla como amiga, ya que, ella fue la primera que le apoyó cuando llegó a esa nueva escuela.

- Vaya, es difícil competir contra eso- dijo Rei-chan con pesimismo.

- Lo siento mucho, Rei-chan...

- ¿Porqué te disculpas Yumi-chan?- preguntó Rei-chan preocupada.

- Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero, tu eres una gran amiga, y una gran persona, y estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que sepa corresponderte, y que te valore de la manera que te mereces... y bueno... no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga.

Rei-chan puso su mano en su cabeza, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Claro que siempre seremos amigas, Yumi-chan- la tranquilizó Rei-chan-. Yo respeto tu relación, y si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

Yumi se sintió muy feliz de tener una gran amiga como Rei-chan, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, en agradecimiento por su amabilidad, y las dos continuaron ambas chicas terminaron, Rei-chan se recostó en el césped, y mirando al cielo dijo.

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo, Yumi?

- Claro que sí- la animó Yumi.

Rei-chan cerró los ojos, y respirando profundamente comenzó.

- Verás, antes de que tu llegaras, yo tuve una novia... Ella y yo siempre estábamos juntas, y yo pensé que así sería por siempre. Nuestra relación iba muy bien, duramos casi un año, pero, un día, ella simplemente se fue; un día, ella simplemente me dijo que ya no me amaba, y que iba a irse a otro lugar...

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Rei-chan, y casi por automático, Yumi la abrazó con fuerza.

- Vaya, lo siento, no quería preocuparte- se disculpó Rei-chan devolviéndole el abrazo-. Estuve deprimida mucho tiempo, pero, entonces un día llegaste, y pues creo que fue amor a primera vista, pero como quiera, eres mi mejor amiga, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Yumi se sentía muy bien al tener una gran amiga como ella, y ambas se quedaron abrazadas hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó, y entonces, ambas chicas regresaron al salón de clases tomadas de la mano.

El día regresó a su curso normal, y Yumi se despabilo para poner atención en clase, pero no podía esperar más a salir de ahí y reencontrarse con su amada. Por la salida, fue interceptada rápidamente por Arisu, que ya la esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

- Onee-chan, ¿podemos caminar juntas?- le pidió amablemente,aunque su rostro lucía algo desanimado.

Yumi quiso ser la mejor hermana posible, así que aceptó con una amplia sonrisa. Yumi se sentía muy mal por dejarla atrás, por ser tan egoísta, y ahora que ellas dos se llevaban tan bien, pero, ella tenía un sueño, y deseaba cumplirlo a toda costa.

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas, tomadas de la mano. Arisu se veía algo decaída, preocupando a Yumi, sacando de nuevo su lado de hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Arisu?

Ella no contestó, en cambio, se quedó callada, y detuvo su paso. Veía al vacío, y eso hacía que Yumi se preocupara aún más. Entonces, Arisu respiró profundamente, y comenzó.

- Onee-chan...

- ¿Qué pasa, Arisu?- le preguntó Yumi, preocupada por su rostro. Sentía que algo no iba nada bien.

Arisu respiró profundamente otra vez, y luego preguntó.

- Dime por favor, ¿qué es lo que te hizo mi papá?...

Yumi sintió que una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca se hubiera esperado esa pregunta, más bien, deseaba que ese momento nunca hubiera pasado.


	15. ¿Cómo es una familia?

**Y nos acercamos al final de este relato. Muchas gracias por su preferencia. No se olviden se seguirme en Twitter ( ShiosakuNewgate).**

Yumi se quedó fría cuando escuchó la pregunta audaz de su hermana. Nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta, y deseaba que nunca se la hubiera hecho. Ella no estaba preparada para contarlo, ni a ella, ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Sachiko, que una vez le había hecho la pregunta de porque había salido de su casa.

- Arisu, bueno...- comenzó muy nerviosa, buscando una manera de zafarse-... ¿porqué preguntas eso?

- Por que él es mi papá- respondió rápidamente Arisu igual de nerviosa-. Él es mi papá, y he estado con él todo este tiempo, y no sé que pensar... no sé cómo reaccionar, al pensar que él te hizo algo malo...

Yumi se acercó a ella, y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Lo siento, Arisu, no estoy lista para hablar de eso- se disculpó Yumi con tristeza-. Cuando esté lista para contarlo, prometo que serás la primera en saberlo, pero, mientras no puedo decirlo... lo siento...

Arisu le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

- Esta bien, lo siento por preguntar...

Yumi tuvo un miedo mas, luego de la pregunta de su hermana. ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo a ella? Aunque, si hubiera hecho algo, o si ella estuviera en riesgo, ya le habría pasado algo en el tiempo que no estuvo en su casa, pero, a pesar de ello, temía que algo le sucediera.

- Arisu, ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor?- dijo de pronto Yumi, en tono misterioso.

- ¿Qué es, onee-chan?

- Ven a mi casa, por hoy, quédate conmigo...

Arisu tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando escuchó la propuesta de su hermana. No entendía bien el porque de su petición, pero, al ver su rostro de preocupación, dijo finalmente.

- Esta bien.

Al llegar a su casa, ya era casi de noche, y Yumi pensaba en algo bueno que decirle a Sachiko, de porque llevaba consigo a su hermana.

Al entrar, vio todas las luces apagadas, excepto la de la sala. Yumi caminó lentamente, y se encontró con una Sachiko dormida en el sofá, al parecer agotada. Yumi se acercó a ella, y la despertó con un beso.

- Ya llegué, Sachiko...

Ella se despertó lentamente, y al ver a su amada frente a ella, la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida a casa, Yumi.

Sachiko se levantó con pereza del sillón, y entonces volteó a ver a Yumi, y se sorprendió al ver que no venía sola.

- Ah, ¿cómo estás, Arisu-chan?

Arisu se sonrojó inmediatamente.

- La-lamento las molestias...

Yumi se disculpó con Sachiko por haberla llevado sin decirle antes, pero ella no se veía molesta para nada.

- Espero que no la estés usando como escape, Yumi- le dijo al oído en voz baja para que Arisu no escuchara, y Yumi se sonrojó como una señal de parada.

- Claro que no- dijo igualmente en voz baja, nerviosa.

Yumi fue a preparar la cena, mientras Sachiko y Arisu la esperaban en la mesa. Arisu se veía muy nerviosa por estar ahí, al parecer sentía que sobraba en ese ambiente.

- Calma, Arisu-chan, es un honor tenerte aquí- la tranquilizó Sachiko con una mirada tranquila.

Lejos de tranquilizarla, aquel gesto de amabilidad hizo que se sonrojara más, y bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Yumi veía a Sachiko y a Arisu, y se preguntaba ¿es esto una familia?, ¿esta es la sensación de tener una familia propia, a la que cuidar? Ella antes se había preguntado si alguna vez ella tendría su familia propia, si tendría hijos, y los cuidaría junto a su pareja, pero, en ese momento, lejos de un sueño, se estaba convirtiendo en un deseo, pero, ¿como compartir esos deseos con su amada? Ambas eran chicas, así que el concebir hijos era algo muy poco probable, y, los otros métodos, tendrían que pensarlos muy bien. Aunque, antes de pensar en tener una familia propia, Yumi pensó que lo mejor era solucionar todos los problemas, y rencillas que ella tiene con su actual familia, en especial con su padre.

Después de cenar, mientras tomaban una taza de té, Yumi le daba vueltas al asunto que tenía frente a ella, y pensaba en todas las cosas que le estaban pasando, todo iba demasiado rápido, y lo mejor era desahogarse.

- Quiero contarles algo...- dijo de pronto Yumi, rompiendo el silencio-... esto es algo que pensaba que me guardaría por siempre, pero, si quiero seguir hacia adelante, debo de sacarlo de mi vida...

Tanto Sachiko como Arisu miraron incrédulas a Yumi, viendo su decisión.

- Les contaré lo que pasó entre mi padre y yo... les diré por que salí de casa, y comencé a vivir sola... les diré, por qué huí de ese hombre...


	16. Una familia

**Gracias por su preferencia. Estos días estaré pendiente más de este relato, y espero que les esté agradando. No olviden seguirme en mi Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate). En este capítulo, lo que vean subrayado será lo que sea un recuerdo, espero no confundirlos.**

- Todo comenzó el día que fuimos a visitar la tumba de mi abuela...

Yumi, su madre y Arisu estaban paradas frente a una tumba. Cada una llevaba un paraguas, (porque estaba lloviendo) y vestían ropa negra. Yumi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, e intentaba ser consolada por su madre, pero, ella era la que más dolor tenía por esa perdida.

Llegaron a su casa, y lo primero que hizo Yumi fue correr a su cuarto. No quería hablar con nadie, ni saber de nada. Lo único que deseaba hacer era encerrarse, y esperar a que un poco de ese dolor se le pasara. Ella era una persona muy importante para Yumi, y ahora ya no estaba, simplemente, se había ido.

- Yumi, hija... debes de comer algo...

A Yumi no le importaba eso, solo quería que la dejaran sola; quería sufrir en silencio, por esa perdida tan grande que ella había tenido, la perdida de su querida abuela, era algo que no podría superar tan fácilmente.

- Yumi, saldremos un momento Arisu y yo a comprar la despensa, ¿nos acompañas?

De nuevo ella no dijo nada, pero, de igual manera, ella no quería salir, solo quería quedarse encerrada. Oyó como su madre salía de su casa, ese sonido hueco de la puerta, no era nada comparado con el sonido de su pecho. Se sentía sola, sin deseos de hacer nada.

Para la mala suerte de Yumi, su cuerpo seguía trabajando como normalmente lo hacía, y le dio mucha sed, por lo que bajó a la cocina para beber algo de agua, asegurándose de que aún estaba sola, por que no quería responderle nada a nadie. Pero, al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con que su padrastro estaba en la cocina, bebiendo una copa. Intentó regresar lentamente sin que la viera, pero entonces.

- Ya sé que estás ahí- le dijo él con la voz lo suficientemente alta para resonar en lo alto de la casa.

Yumi sintió que toda su sangre se iba a sus pies, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Ven aquí- le dijo en tono autoritario, tan fuerte que Yumi, sin saber por que, simplemente le obedeció.

Se acercó a él, lentamente, algo temerosa por el aura que se había formado a su alrededor.

- Buena chica, es bueno que seas obediente de vez en cuando- le recriminó de manera muy grosera, y haciendo uso de su fuerte tono de voz.

Él se levantó de su silla, y se paseó por la cocina, sosteniendo la copa fuertemente.

- Ya es hora de que comencemos a hablar un poco de tus modales... desde que estoy saliendo con tu madre, tu siempre te haz comportado de una manera muy desagradecida...

Le daba vueltas a Yumi, observándola, haciéndola sentir cada vez más y más incómoda. Podía sentir su mirada, aunque no lo viera de frente a él mismo, y sentía que debía correr en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

- Eres una muchacha muy joven, y muy linda, debes comportarte bien, si quieres obtener un buen marido, o un buen trabajo...

Cada palabra de él era un frío vaso de agua que se derramaba en su espalda, pero, inteligentemente, él se puso en la entrada de la cocina, interrumpiendo su única ruta de escape.

- No puedes escapar, ahora soy tu padre, y debes obedecerme...

Yumi sentía un enorme pánico, al ver su mirada, una mirada seria, pero misteriosa. No sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, y no quería averiguarlas, pero, él se le acercó, dejando su copa en la mesa.

- Debemos comenzar con esa actitud rebelde tuya...

La sujetó del brazo y la atrapó contra la pared. En ese momento, Yumi deseo no haber bajado, y haberse quedado encerrada en su habitación, y su pánico aumento cuando sintió sus dedos, una sensación como una lija, recorrer su piel desde su cuello, lentamente hasta su camisa, sintiendo como abría cada uno de los botones, pero, no podía moverse; él tenía sujetadas sus muñecas con una mano, y tenía inmovilizados sus pies con los de él.

- Deja de quejarte, al final es algo que terminarás haciendo con quien sea tu esposo, pero claro, yo debo saber que es conveniente...

Yumi logró zafar una de sus piernas, y con toda su fuerza le dio una patada en la entrepierna de él, aprovechando el momento para correr cuando él cayó al suelo, adolorido.

Yumi corrió lo más lejos que pudo, no supo a donde, pero, debía correr, de nuevo, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

- Y desde entonces, decidí ya no regresar a esa casa... aunque, lo hice después, pero, no quería tratar con él de nuevo...

Arisu y Sachiko se quedaron perplejas, aún después de que ella terminara su relato. Ninguna de las dos podía siquiera haber imaginado que ella cargara todo ese dolor en su interior.

Yumi terminó su relato, y sentía que una enorme carga se había liberado de sus hombros. Ahora, sentía que podía dejar eso atrás, y por fin vivir su vida hacia adelante, aunque, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Arisu; volteó a verla, y la vio totalmente perpleja, al parecer, aún no podía digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Yumi se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento Arisu- se disculpó de corazón, aunque, no entendía bien por que lo decía, pero sentía que debía disculparse con ella.

Para su sorpresa, sintió que los brazos de su hermana la rodeaban.

- Debió ser una carga difícil para ti, onee-chan...

Yumi solo asintió con la cabeza, y no pudo contener de nuevo sus lágrimas, y ambas chicas irrumpieron en llanto. Sachiko se acercó a ellas, y las reconfortó con un fuerte abrazo.

Arisu llamó a su mamá para avisarle que se quedaría fuera de casa, aunque no le dijo la razón. Ella se molestó un poco por que fuera de improvisto, pero, aceptó de igual manera, alegre por ver que ellas dos se llevaban tan bien. Aunque el baño era algo pequeño, las tres se bañaron juntas, y siguieron hablando durante la noche, de cosas fuera del tema que habían tratado ese día, haciendo que sus lazos se estrecharan.

Arisu, de nuevo demostrando ser la menor, no aguanto mucho tiempo, y se quedó profundamente dormida en el regazo de su hermana. Sachiko la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama en la que se quedaría, y ella y Yumi se fueron a otra habitación.

- Te dije que no te ibas a escapar, Yumi- le dijo en un tono muy sensual Sachiko, dándole un beso en su cuello.

Yumi sabía que le sería imposible escapar de las garras de su amada, así que simplemente la dejó hacer lo suyo (aunque ella misma lo deseaba). De pronto, ella recordó que aún tenía una cosa que tratar, pero esta era a solas con su amada.

- Sachiko, antes de eso, quiero decirte algo...

- Dime, mi amor.

Yumi le dio un beso, y puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella.

- Hay algo que deseo, algo que quiero que tengamos tu y yo...- respiró profundamente, juntando fuerzas para decirle-... Quiero ser mamá...

Sachiko se impresionó, e incluso asustó un poco, ante el deseo de su amada.

- ¿Un hijo?- repitió aún incrédula- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

- ¿Es mucho pedir?- preguntó Yumi sonrojada, desviando la mirada.

Sachiko le dio un beso en su cuello, y le dijo al oído.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, eso te daré...


	17. Dos madres

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia. No se olviden de seguirme en mi Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate)**. **En este capítulo hablaré de un artículo médico, y si alguien tiene interés en leerlo, pídanmelo en un Twit, y se los paso.**

Yumi se levantó por la mañana, muy tranquila. Se sentía relajada, y liberada, por al fin contarle a alguien lo que había pasado, y ahora, solo le quedaba una vida plena, al lado de la persona que amaba.

Se levantó y se vistió rápido antes de que Arisu la buscara, y la despertó para que no llegaran tarde a la escuela. Mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo, Arisu y Sachiko charlaban, y al parecer se estaban llevando mejor, y Arisu ya no se mostraba nerviosa. Al verlas así, su ilusión de ser madre aumentaba, aunque, no sabía cómo iban a lograrlo.

Arisu y Yumi salieron a la escuela, pero antes Yumi se escondió para poder despedirse de su amada, pero prometiéndole que regresaría a su lado.

Mientras iban en el tren que las llevaría a la escuela, Arisu tomó la mano de su hermana, y al verla Yumi, la vio sonrojada.

- Onee-chan, hay algo que quiero confesarte...- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué es, Yumi?

Arisu bajó la mirada, se veía muy nerviosa.

- Verás, hay alguien que me gusta... y no sé cómo decirle...

Yumi tuvo una extraña sensación en su estómago, y su instinto de hermana mayor se activó de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es?... ¿va a nuestra escuela?, ¿es mayor que tu?, ¿es buena persona?...

Arisu se puso más nerviosa con las preguntas de Yumi, y desvió la mirada.

- Bu-bueno... eso es...

Yumi supo de inmediato que lo estaba haciendo mal, y cambio su actitud.

- Lo siento Arisu, es solo que es la primera vez que me dices eso... pero sabes que me lo puedes contar, no importa lo que sea.

Con ello, la atmósfera se alivió un poco, y Arisu se vio más segura.

- Bueno, esa una persona que conocí en el tiempo que tu te fuiste, en nuestra escuela. Solo podía ver a esta persona de lejos, por que no tenía la seguridad de hablarle... es una persona amable y generosa, y siempre le gusta ayudar a los demás... y últimamente tuve la oportunidad de acercármele, y comprobar que es una buena persona... pero, no tengo la seguridad de decirle lo que siento...

- Anímate Arisu- la apoyó Yumi-. Estoy segura de que si le dices, algo bueno pasará.

- Pero, recientemente me enteré que le gusta otra persona, y aunque sé que tuvo un rechazo, estoy segura de que ese amor ahí estará presente.

Yumi puso su mano en la cabeza de Arisu, y le dijo sonriendo.

- No te preocupes Arisu, debes convertir esos sentimientos en palabras, si quieres que algo bueno pase.

Arisu bajó la cabeza, y asintió. Yumi la abrazó y esperó a que el amor de su hermana fuera correspondido.

- Y bien... ¿cómo se llama esa persona?

Yumi sintió como Arisu temblaba, y la miró a los ojos. De nuevo, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

- Bueno... la verdad... Rei... es Rei...- dijo con mucho esfuerzo Arisu, y escondió su cara en los brazos de su hermana.

Yumi tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Conocía ese nombre, se le hacía familiar.

- ¿Rei-chan?- preguntó impresionada Yumi, y con ello, entendió la preocupación de Arisu.

Arisu solo asintió con la cabeza, y se abrazó con fuerza a Yumi. Eso claro la ponía en un predicamento, por que Rei se le había confesado, y la ponía en un dilema, aunque ya tenía a una pareja.

- Anímate Arisu- le dijo tranquilamente Yumi abrazándola-. Estoy segura que ella recibirá tus sentimientos, así que no te desanimes.

Arisu le agradeció a su hermana por su apoyo, y ambas chicas bajaron del tren.

Al ir caminando, Yumi vio en un puesto de revistas, un artículo que le interesó mucho, que tenía que ver con su deseo. Compró la revista y la guardó en su mochila.

Al llegar a la escuela, las dos hermanas se toparon con Rei-chan, y Yumi la miró para animarla a decirle lo que quería decirle. Arisu asintió, y le pidió charlas con ella; Yumi tenía mucha curiosidad, pero se limitó a verlas alejarse, y ella fue a su salón, en parte para leer la revista que acababa de comprar. Era una revista de medicina, y en él había un artículo acerca de la fecundación sin la necesidad de espermatozoides, es más, se podía usar cualquier célula. En esa revista hablaba de un hospital que estaba pensando en hacer esto en humanos, y que buscaba candidatas para ello, aunque hablaba que era algo riesgoso, y que podía no lograrse el embarazo. Yumi pensaba que era algo peligroso, pero, decidió contárselo a Sachiko cuando regresara a su casa.

A la hora de la salida, Yumi y Rei-chan buscaron a Arisu. Rei no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas, por lo que no supo qué había pasado, hasta que las vio juntas, y vio que se tomaron de la mano.

- Si quieren las dejo solas- les dijo Yumi en tono de burla.

- Ho, onee-chan... eres mala...

Yumi se sentía bien de verlas juntas, por que ella sabía que Rei-chan era una persona muy amable, y que podía cuidar de ella.

Ahora no podían quedarse juntas, pero, Yumi le dijo a Arisu que la recibiría cuando ella quisiera. Cuando se separaron, Yumi se sentía intranquila, por que no sabía que le deparaba en su casa, con su padre, y rogaba por que ella no pasara por lo mismo.

Cuando por fin regreso a su casa, Yumi buscó de inmediato a Sachiko, quería decirle lo que había visto hoy.

- Ya llegué, Sachiko- la saludó Yumi cuando la vio en la sala.

Ella la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

- Bienvenida a casa, Yumi... verás, hay algo que pasó hoy.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Yumi al ver la seriedad de Sachiko.

- Verás, hoy marcó tu mamá, y me dijo que tu papá se había entregado a la policía... confesando lo que te había hecho...


	18. Responsabilidades

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia. Espero que sigan leyendo mis relatos. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi Twitter o mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

Yumi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué se entregó?, ¿qué había pasado? Él nunca había demostrado el más mínimo arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho, ni siquiera cuando regreso a su casa, y al contrario, intentó controlarla de nuevo. ¿Por qué había cambiado tan rápido de parecer? Sachiko notó que Yumi estaba muy pensativa, y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien, Yumi?- le preguntó preocupada.

Yumi le devolvió el abrazo, y se quitó sus dudas. No era momento para pensar en el pasado, eso ya no debía importarle, por que, ahora tenía un futuro por delante, y ese futuro estaba frente a ella, abrazándola.

- Si, lo estoy- respondió Yumi tranquilamente-. Lo siento, fue una noticia impactante, pero ahora estoy bien.

Sachiko aceptó de buena manera su respuesta, y la miró con ternura.

- Y dime, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?- le preguntó recordándole su emoción de ese día.

Yumi le contó del artículo que había leído esa tarde, y le platicó que ella quería intentarlo. Sachiko escuchaba atentamente a su amada, y le recordó que ella aún era menor de edad, y que si quería hacerlo, debía pedir autorización de su madre.

- Me pregunto si será bueno hablarle de esto, debió ser un shock muy grande lo de mi padre- pensó en voz alta Yumi.

- Creo que deberíamos visitarla Yumi- opinó Sachiko tomando su mano- ¿Qué te parece si vamos este fin de semana?

Yumi asintió con la cabeza, y decidió llamar a Arisu para avisarle que iría a su casa el fin de semana.

- Bueno, onee-chan- contestó Arisu con la voz entre-cortada.

- Arisu, ¿sabes lo que pasó?, ¿ya te habló mi mamá?...

- Si, me habló hace rato, y me dijo que me quedara fuera... y bueno...- se tardó un momento antes de continuar-... vine a casa de Rei-chan... y aquí me quedaré esta noche...

Con ello, Yumi se sintió avergonzada, y parecía ser que había interrumpido algo.

- Bueno, solo quería avisarte que el fin de semana iremos a verla... las veo mañana en la escuela- dijo rápidamente Yumi, acelerando el ritmo de la conversación, y colgó.

Yumi se sonrojó de inmediato al pensar las cosas que podrían estar haciendo, aunque bueno, solo la escuchó, pudo ser que allá corrido a contestar el celular, o incluso que estuvieran contando historias de miedo, y de repente ella le marcó.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Yumi?- le preguntó Sachiko ansiosa, y entonces notó su cara roja- ¿Qué pasa Yumi?

- Bueno... ella no está en casa...

Yumi le contó lo que había pasado entre Arisu y Rei esa mañana, y de sus preocupaciones al escucharla en el celular. Sachiko rió un poco, y abrazó a Yumi.

- No tiene nada de malo, no es nada que no hayas hecho tu ya- le dijo en tono de burla Sachiko, y Yumi se sonrojó aún más.

- No digas eso, Sachiko...- la regañó Yumi poniéndose nerviosa.

Sachiko rió una vez más, y le robó un beso a su amada Yumi. A ella le gustaba mucho eso, sentir los labios de su amada tocar los propios, y sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. Sentía con eso que se unían en una sola, y que no se separarían nunca.

Y así pasaron los días, y al fin llegó el fin de semana. Sachiko y Yumi salieron temprano a visitar a la madre de Yumi, luego de preparar algo de comida para ella. Cuando llegaban, vieron que Arisu también regresaba, acompañada de Rei-chan. al verse ambas hermanas, se sonrojaron, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía unos días, y entraron juntas a su casa.

Dentro la casa no había cambiado nada. No parecía que algo malo hubiera pasado. Se escuchaba la tele en el fondo, y Arisu y Yumi entraron, buscando a su madre. Ella estaba recostada en el sillón, dormida. Sus ojos tenían ojeras, y eso fue de preocupación para ambas chicas.

- Mamá, estamos en casa- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, intentando despertarla.

Ella se movió lentamente, abrió los ojos, y sonrió al ver a las dos frente a ella.

- Bienvenidas a casa, hijas- les dijo con un hilo de voz, e intentó levantarse.

Yumi le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se veía muy agotada, al parecer no había dormido en varios días. La llevaron hasta el comedor, y le ofrecieron algo de comida que habían llevado ambas. Su madre no paraba de sonreír al ver a sus dos hijas con ella, y cada vez se veía más enérgica. También mostró buena cara al hablar bien con Sachiko, y al conocer a la pareja de su pequeña Arisu. Solo quería ver a sus hijas felices, y eso la motivó más. Nadie nunca mencionó nada de lo del incidente, y para Yumi significó un alivio muy grande.

- Bueno, mamá... hay algo que quería pedirte...

- ¿Qué es, Yumi?

Yumi le mostró la revista, y le platicó un poco de ese estudio que se realizaba. Yumi le dijo que quería intentarlo, que era algo que deseaba mucho.

- Un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande, Yumi- le externo su madre con seriedad.

- Yo lo sé, mamá, pero, no lo haré sola.

- Un bebé requiere durante el embarazo dinero para las revisiones, para tu comida, y después para pañales, leche, ropa, cuna, y si se enferma para medicinas... la crianza es un tema muy complicado...

- Si se me permite- dijo Sachiko con seriedad-. Estoy segura de que Yumi ya ha pensado en todo eso, y además, con mi sueldo de maestra, y con lo que he ahorrado en mi carrera, estoy segura de tener lo suficiente para mantenerla...

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Yumi sentía algo de miedo de que su madre rechazara su propuesta. Entonces ella suspiró y dijo.

- Vaya que creciste muy rápido, Yumi- dijo con nostalgia su madre-. Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas, yo te apoyaré.

Yumi casi llora de la felicidad al escuchar la aceptación de su madre, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Que bien por ti, onee-chan- le dijo Arisu alegre-. Nosotras aún tenemos que pensar en muchas cosas antes de tomar la decisión que tu acabas de tomar...

- Y espero que pase mucho- le dijo su madre mirándola fijamente, y ella se sonrojó.

Yumi estaba a punto de cumplir sus sueños, y solo deseaba que aquel experimento saliera bien, y que pudiera tener en sus manos al fruto de su amor.


	19. Pequeña bendición

**Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo. Este fic probablemente vea su fin dentro de poco, y ha sido un placer escribirlo, y ver la gran aceptación que ha tenido. Espero que les guste la actualización semanal, y no duden en pasar por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo como mi twitter y mi Ask. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy.**

Para evitar que fuera un problema para sus estudios, Sachiko y Yumi acordaron que irían al hospital el fin de semana siguiente, pero primero confirmaron en el hospital su visita. Ellos le pidieron todos sus datos, y dijeron que alguien del personal del hospital las visitaría para una entrevista, y que eso sería en el transcurso de la semana. Yumi estaba algo ansiosa al pensar en la entrevista, pero al menos tenía el apoyo de su amada, y de su familia.

Yumi accedió a ir a clases, no por que lo quisiera, más bien por pedido de Sachiko. Ella estaba en el predicamento de si seguir estudiando durante el embarazo, e incluso si seguiría haciéndolo después de que este terminara, y tuviera en sus manos a su bebé, fruto de su amor. Ella no deseaba que una persona ajena cuidara de su hijo o hija, mientras ella se dedicaba a estudiar, y Sachiko siguiera con su trabajo.

Su ensimismamiento fue rápidamente notado por Rei-chan, y durante el receso la interceptó antes de que pudiera salir del salón. La tomó de la mano, y se la llevó al patio trasero. Arisu las vio, y se unió con ellas.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumi? Te ves demasiado mal- le preguntó con preocupación Rei-chan.

Yumi les explicó lo que pasaba por su mente. No era que ya no quisiera seguir adelante con aquella decisión que había tomado, era lo que significaría en su futuro.

- Sería bueno que lo platicaras con ella- opinó Rei-chan cruzada de brazos-. Esas cosas las deben arreglar en pareja.

Yumi pensó que sería lo mejor, y trató de animarse más. Su relación con Sachiko era demasiado fuerte, y tenía la suficiente confianza de contarle todo lo que le pasaba.

Terminando las clases, Yumi se fue directo a su casa. No podía esperar a llegar a su casa, y hablar con ella. Aunque ya hubiera regresado a trabajar, ya debía haber llegado a la casa, por que estaba muy cerca de su casa.

Llegó a la casa y buscó rápidamente a Sachiko, y la encontró en la cocina, leyendo un libro que parecía ser de recetas de cocina, y al escucharla llegar, la recibió amablemente.

- Bienvenida a casa, Yumi.

- Ya llegué... Sachiko, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Yumi intentando sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumi?- le preguntó Sachiko notando el desanimo de Yumi.

Sachiko apagó el fuego, y ambas se sentaron en la sala.

- Verás, he pensado mucho en lo del embarazo, y bueno... yo quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo en esa etapa a cuidar de mi, y al nacer ese bebé, quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo a criarlo...sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte decir eso, pero...

- Yo también había pensado en eso, Yumi- la interrumpió Sachiko sonriendo-. Sabía que tu eras una chica muy amable, y sabía que no ibas a dejar a un bebé a cuestas... creo que la egoísta he sido yo al pedirte que sigas yendo a la escuela, aún sabiendo tus deseos.

Yumi abrazó a Sachiko, y le dijo al oído.

- Todo lo que quiero, es estar a tu lado, y que las dos formemos una familia unida y feliz.

- Eso haremos Yumi- le respondió Sachiko y la abrazó más fuerte-. Ten por seguro que eso haremos.

Las chicas se besaron y disfrutaron su momento juntas. Sachiko estaba preparando la cena antes de que Yumi llegara a su casa, un poco de estofado, y al paladar de Yumi, le había quedado muy bien. Todo era parte de aquella convivencia que a ellas les encantaba. Ya no era más un sueño, era una realidad.

Muy temprano por la mañana, tocaron a la casa de la pareja. Era una persona del hospital, una Trabajadora Social, que les iba a hacer una entrevista. Entre las preguntas que les hicieron, iban algunas como ¿cuáles eran los ingresos por mes de ambas?, ¿quién era dueña de la casa en la que habitaban? ¿cuáles eran los bienes materiales que tenían?, y algunas como si algún familiar cercano tenía alguna enfermedad crónica, o si había antecedentes de abortos entre sus parientes cercanos. Yumi y Sachiko respondieron a todas las preguntas con mucha naturalidad, con más decisión y tranquilidad, y cuando finalizó la entrevista, les dijo que tenían que acudir al hospital ese mismo día para que fuera internada antes del procedimiento a realizar.

Sachiko decidió no ir al trabajo ese día para ayudar a Yumi a preparar todo lo necesario para su estancia en el hospital, y para prepararse emocionalmente, de nuevo, para lo que iba a suceder.

- Todo saldrá bien- dijo con optimismo Yumi tomando la mano de Sachiko-. Dijo ella que era un procedimiento rápido.

- Si, el procedimiento es rápido, pero lo que me preocupa es el tiempo después- dijo Sachiko poniendo sus manos en el vientre de Yumi-. Tendré que irme por las tardes para trabajar, y en ese tiempo te quedarás sola.

- Estaré bien, Sachiko, mi mamá ya me dijo que vendría a estar conmigo durante el día.

Sachiko la abrazó con fuerza. Yumi podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba, al igual que el suyo. Todo era emocionante, y alucinante a la vez, pero, era una enorme alegría la que estaban pasando las dos.

TRES MESES DESPUÉS.

Como el procedimiento había sido un éxito, a Yumi le esperaban los 9 meses del embarazo. El primer trimestre había sido el más difícil, con una Yumi mareándose por casi cualquier cosa, y con unas nauseas que a veces no la dejaban dormir, pero siempre tenía a su madre que le aconsejaba de todo, y a su amada que le cumplía todos sus antojos, y que la trataba como una reina.

Después de que concluyera su primer trimestre de embarazo, Yumi estaba ansiosa por saber si su bebé era niño o niña, pero su madre le dijo que debía esperar al menos un mes más para saberlo con mayor seguridad.

Al cuarto mes, Yumi y Sachiko acudieron a hacer el ultrasonido para determinar el sexo del bebé. Yumi estaba muy deseosa de ver por primera vez a su bebé, que ya se notaba poco a poco en su abultado vientre. Entonces, les dieron una noticia que no se esperaban.

- ¿Qué pasó, onee-chan?- le preguntó Arisu cuando las vieron salir de la sala (estaban todas reunidas).

- Bueno, queríamos saber si era niño o niña... pero no esperábamos esto...- hizo una pausa y respirando profundo continuó-... son dos gemelos, niño y niña.

Después de decirlo, Yumi sonrió ampliamente, y lo siguiente fueron muchas felicitaciones, y alegrías. ella esperaba una pequeña bendición, pero ahora, esa bendición se había multiplicado por dos.


	20. Día por día

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este será el último capítulo, de esta temporada, y bueno, quien sabe, a lo mejor como pasó con mi otro relato, decido seguir con una nueva temporada, pero no sé decirles en este momento. Estoy a punto de entrar a la facultad, así que eso lo dejaría para pensarlo. En fin, de nuevo gracias por seguir fielmente este relato, y espero que les haya gustado.**

Yumi y Sachiko habían recibido la maravillosa noticia de que serían madres de gemelos, y eso también traería consigo doble responsabilidad. Toda esa semana, su madre le explicó a Yumi lo que sucedería durante el parto, para que fuera preparándose para el gran día. Y así la rutina de todos los días se había transformado: Por la mañana Yumi le preparaba el desayuno a Sachiko antes de irse al trabajo, y su madre llegaba poco antes de que ella se fuera, y se quedaba en su casa hasta la noche, ayudándola con las tareas del hogar, y platicándole más cosas del desarrollo y crianza; después preparaban la cena para esperar la llegada de Sachiko, y poco después se les unieron también Arisu y Rei, haciendo más amena la convivencia. Las noches fueron cambiando poco a poco durante el embarazo de Yumi, y cuando ya iba al ultimo trimestre del embarazo, Sachiko tuvo que conformarse con solo dormir al lado de Yumi, con sus manos firmes en el vientre más abultado de ella.

Cuando iba acercándose la fecha, el nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más en la familia. Yumi sentía mareos, distintos a los normales en un embarazo, e inclusive comenzó a sentir debilidad. Temiendo que algo malo pasara, decidieron llevarla al hospital, para que pasara ahí la última semana del embarazo.

- Estaré bien, Sachiko- le decía Yumi con calma-. Tienes que ir a trabajar, y no te preocupes, mi mamá se quedará conmigo.

- Prométeme que si algo pasa, o si necesitas algo, me avisarás- le rogaba Sachiko sosteniendo fuertemente su mano.

- Claro que si, pero debes irte ya, o se te hará tarde.

Se despidieron con un beso, y Sachiko se retiró sin muchas ganas. Yumi sentía un poco de miedo por sus malestares, y sentía que algo no iba bien, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus bebés se lograran, y que vivieran sanas y fuertes en familia.

Los doctores le explicaron a Yumi que sus bebés iban muy bien, y que su malestar podría ser un efecto secundario de los medicamentos que le dieron para sustentar el desarrollo fetal, pero que si era mejor que pasara el tiempo que restaba del embarazo bajo observación médica, para prevenir algún problema. Yumi no era muy amante de los hospitales, pero deseaba que sus hijos nacieran bien, así que aceptó quedarse.

Durante las tardes, la madre de Yumi la cuidaba, y toda la noche y parte de la mañana era Sachiko la que permanecía a su lado. La fecha estaba cada vez más y más cerca, y lo único en lo que podía pensar Yumi era en ya tener a sus bebés en sus brazos.

Una mañana, antes de que Sachiko se fuera a trabajar, Yumi intentó levantarse de la cama, y entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yumi?- le preguntó Sachiko al ver su cara.

Yumi se sentó en la cama, y sentía como ese dolor que se le movía desde la espalda baja hasta el frente, y sentía su vientre rígido.

- Ya es hora- dijo Yumi entre dolores, recordando las tantas pláticas que le había dado su mamá

Sachiko habló inmediatamente a la enfermera, avisándole de la condición de Yumi. El doctor no demoró en llegar y revisar a Yumi, confirmando que en efecto, la hora había llegado. Sachiko no se fue, y se quedó para presenciar el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Fue aproximadamente una hora, una hora de lo más agonizante para Yumi, lo que tardó en dar a luz a sus dos pequeños bebés. Después de limpiarlos y de cortarles el cordón umbilical, le dejaron verlos por primera vez. Yumi lloró al ver a sus hijos, sanos y vio que Sachiko también se había emocionado mucho al verlos.

Después de tres días en el hospital, dieron de alta a Yumi, dejándola irse con sus bebés, pero debía ir regularmente al hospital para verificar el desarrollo de los niños. Ahora les esperaba Sachiko y Yumi una nueva vida, una vida juntas, al lado de sus hijos, una vida feliz y plena, en la que solo importaba su amor.


End file.
